Alone in Unova
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Feeling gulity, Blair goes looking for the Doctor. But a malfunction gets her to get stuck in Pokemon Black and the only way out is to beat Team Plasma. The weird thing is, N seems to know her and Ghetsis hates her. The Doctor can't help her now. N x OC.
1. Chapter 1: Big Glitch

I only do this because it's fun so no flames please. If you don't like the story, do not read it.

Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon Black or White, Doctor Who, or GameStop. The only people I own are Blair, her parents, and that random guy from GameStop.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Big Glitch<p>

I sighed looking at my textbook not really seeing it. I forgot how much I hated History. Well, more like my teacher since she doesn't teach us anything; all she ever talks about is herself or her four cats. It would have been a lot more fun if the Doctor taught the class. I couldn't help but feel guilty thinking about my favorite alien in the brown coat. I was way out of line, I mean, it's natural to be afraid of dying. Heck, I lost count of how many times I prayed to god to keep me as well as everyone else alive while traveling with the Doctor. He keeps on saying that dying is a part of life but he keeps running away; I mean he gave a lecture about dying makes people human. Sure he's not human but everything has its time, just like Sarah Jane said.

I looked at the picture on my desk, it was after the incident when the Daleks stole the Earth and everyone was there. It's one of my most precious memories, even Rose, Mickey, and Jackie were there but I knew they would. It's also a sad one because it was just before Donna's memories of the Doctor and me were removed. I'm not mad for that though, he had to do it to save her life. I know it hurts him more than anything else; she's like a sister to the both of us. Losing her on the team really was a blow for the both of us, even though the Doctor wouldn't show it.

"I wonder how the Doctor's doing?" I thought out loud before looking next to it to a box wrapped in brown paper. It was a gift from Professor River Song but I didn't open it. It didn't help that the guilt of her death was still on my mind too. I mean, she knew me really well so that means I still get to travel with the Doctor even after he regenerates but her last private words to me really got me thinking.

"You've got so much to look forward to. You're going to be so happy, happier than you are now because he's going to be at your side." She wouldn't tell me who she was talking to. I know she wasn't talking about the Doctor since he kind of belongs to her; he must know that by now if she knows his real name. There's so many things I wanted to ask her but I know what she'll say and I really don't want to hear that word. I could've gone back to The Library when everything was said and done but with the Vastha Nerada making a perfect home on the plant it's too dangerous plus I don't have the TARDIS either so I'm stuck. Still, she did say before she died that I needed to open the box when I felt the time was right. Now that I've stopped traveling with the Doctor what else is left? (Other than boring schoolwork)

I took it from its spot, sneezing slightly from all the dust it's been collecting over the months. I really need to clean my desk; papers, pens, and a potato chip bag covered the top of my desk only giving me the small platform where the keyboard should be to work. I ripped the brown paper off and opened the box with a gasp. Inside was a vortex manipulator, not like the one Captain Jack Harkness uses. His looked a little more beaten up but this one looked brand new with a touch screen system to activate it. It was absolutely beautiful and wonderful to have my own vortex manipulator; the Doctor wouldn't even let me have a sonic pen let alone a vortex manipulator. But this was perfect, I can use this to find the Doctor and convince him to meet up with Ood Stigma like he needed. I noticed then a piece of paper at the bottom of the box and picked up and read,

Dear Sweetie,

You told me to give this to you the next time I see you. I didn't get it at first until the two of you told me the story behind how you both met. This'll help you find him so you two can have those wonderful adventures we had. Do what ever you need to do, just know you're not alone.

Your Dear Friend,

River Song

P.S. The vortex may glitch a bit if near certain objects so be careful.

'Certain objects? What the heck could that have meant?' I thought looking at it. It looked perfectly fine to me. Well, at least I can go find the Doctor now. I was just about to put on my new Vortex Manipulator when the alarm went off and a female voice called out.

"Blair, turn of the alarm!"

" 'Kay." I said walking over to the security pad and punching in the numbers. I can't leave now. Mom and Dad hated the fact I traveled with the Doctor, they rather me go to school, which is okay I guess. I mean, I know it's good to get a good education and all but I have a lot more fun learning with the Doctor than any of my teachers, who are nice but leave a lot to be desired. "So Mom, how was work today?" I asked as Mom came up the stairs looking tired yet still going.

"Long but good. By the way, we need to go to the mall tonight."

"Huh? But why?"

"We need to get you some high heel shoes for Jessica's wedding." Jessica's wedding, how could I forget? She's one of the nice older cousins and I feel really happy for her that she found such a good guy. I feel honored that she asked me to be her bridesmaid but I just hate high-heeled shoes. I like sneakers, they're more stable and most importantly, close to the ground; I've had a fear of heights ever since I fell of the seesaw in preschool. On top of that it's near Christmas, it's like the time the Doctor and I met Donna. Let's just hope Jessica doesn't end up vanishing thanks to alien technology.

"Can't we do this during the weekend or something?" I asked as my mom glared at me.

"Blair, the wedding is only a few weeks away and we still haven't found a good necklace or shoes."

"Cant I just wear those black shoes I wore for the homecoming?" I asked as Mom shook her head.

"I don't like this either. It we've got to find silver shoes for you." Mom had it a little harder than me. Unlike me, who has the dress agreed between the bride and I, my mom has to choose a long dress for this formal wedding. The sad thing is that there aren't any good styles out there at some of the stores around here. Still, it's not like I can disobey my mom; she'll pull off her same guilt line again.

After getting my shoes, it was off to find the dress. I just sat there watching Mom, walk into the dressing room for the sixth time tonight bored out of my mind. I'm listening to my music in hopes in getting an inspiration to write something up all I can think of is finishing the chapter of my travels with the Doctor. 'I've even lost count on how many dresses has tried on for this single wedding' I thought with a sigh, placing my chin in my hands. 'Why did Jessica have to make this wedding so complicated?'

"Blair," I turned to my dad, who looked just as bored as me. "Why don't you go to GameStop. You look like you're bored out of your mind."

"I am, I know Mom wants to look good for Jess's wedding but isn't this dress hunt going a bit too far?"

"Yeah well, you know how she is." Dad said, as I gave a sigh.

"Mom won't stop till she finds a dress that looks good on her." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Anyway, go to GameStop. You need a break from all the dresses." I smiled before hugging him and walked off. It's very rare I get to escape my mom's shopping hunt, I think this might be the fifth time now but I'd have to be accompanied by Dad. It makes me happy that I get to go by myself now. This mall is relatively small compared to the mall I'm so used to going with my friends. Most of the businesses in this mall moved out since its rival opened a few new stores taking away customers; including me. Now the only good thing here is GameStop; well that and the sword shop on the second floor. I rarely got any games since I usually have to keep a tight leash on my money, I'm saving up just incase the Doctor comes back and he doesn't have to uses the sonic screwdriver to rig the ATM again. Still, that didn't stop me from wanting to buy some of the games. One of the games I really wanted to get happens to be Pokemon Black, I never got the chance to get it when it came out since I was traveling with the Doctor at the time and I had to endure my friend talk about it. To my delight, the game is only $32.95; I thought I'd be more expensive.

"Hey, are you Blair Reedmen?" I turned to see the cashier holding a folded paper in his hand.

"Yes?"

"This was at the front desk five minute ago." He said handing it to me.

"Do you know who placed it there?"

"Some guy in a bow tie." He said before walking off to the cash register. A guy in a bow tie? I can't be the Doctor I know, I haven't seen him wear a bow tie on a regular basis. He usually wears that suit and brown coat. 'Maybe it's the Eleventh Doctor but what would he want to tell me now before I've even met him?' I thought before opening the piece of paper. Only one line was written but I had to read it three times to believe my eyes.

Buy the game.

Why the heck would the Doctor be telling me to buy the game? I don't get what's so important about the game that the Doctor is even messaging me to get it. I mean, I'm going to get it but this is just a bit weird; even for him. Still, I'm gonna get it anyway. I could use some mind numbing game time. I bought it and walked back to the store my parents were in to see my mom looking very happy.

"What's got Mom so happy?" I asked Dad, who looked slightly gloomy.

"She bought two dresses."

"What's she going to do with two dresses? We're going to only one wedding and that Christmas party isn't formal."

"She's going to have your aunt look at them to see which one she thinks will look good for the wedding." Dad said, looking tired. Honestly, I felt for him. He's the one who keeps Mom company while shopping if I have homework to do, which is most of the time. Anyway, we left for home after we got dinner. I've already started playing my game when a thought hit me. I can't tell my parents I'm going after the Doctor; they nearly had a cow when I told them about the dead planet and Mars. If they find out, they'll probably do something drastic, well Mom might. Anyway, I said my 'good nights' like always, but like any mother, Mom knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Blair? You've been quiet." I can't take hiding things from my parents, mostly because they always find out when I'm lying. Still, I can't fully tell them.

"I'm going to look for the Doctor." I said as Mom and Dad stared at me. "I'm not going to do anything dangerous." I added, noticing the look of utter disapproval on their faces. "Look, the last time I saw the Doctor I said some terrible things. Things I'm not proud of and I want to apologize."

"Blair, do you have any idea where he might be?" Dad asked as I shrugged.

"There are a few places out there that I can check. I'm sure I'll find him."

"But what then. You can't keep traveling with him." Mom added as I glared at her. "We just got you back, you nearly died so many times now. I don't want to see you throw yourself back into this mess."

"Mom, I'm not going to throw myself into danger." She just gave me a 'yeah right' look, very rare for someone so serious all the time. "Okay, I might get suckered in to traveling with the Doctor again but that's not the point. I just need to warn him. We got a warning about something before I left and he still hasn't done anything."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." I said lamely as my parents looked at each other. "I'll be back before you know it. You'll see."

"You'll go even if we try to stop you." Dad said, he knows me well.

"Yes because he needs to get off his but and face the facts." I said as my dad nodded.

"Well, we can't stop you. You really like helping people."

"Usually that gets me into trouble but what ever." I said with a shrug. Ultimately, Mom gave in; she probably knows I'll be dragged into another crazy, life threading adventure sooner or later. I've already packed my things so I went downstairs to living room, Mom'll start crying if I left right in front of her. I brought most of my important things in my backpack, spare clothes, a few dry foods, cash, my journal and pens, and my DS with my new Pokemon game. Exactly when I'll be playing it I'm not sure but it'll be nice when I need a break. Come to think of it, I don't remember turning it off but I closed it so it should be okay for now. I never really got how to work the Vortex Manipulators, the Doctor never really let me near one. Lucky, this thing it pretty easy to understand; maybe River Song knew I'd have trouble with it. All I had to do was choose a time and a place and that seemed to be it; the only thing I'm not looking forward to is the hangover like headache I'll get once I pass through the time vortex.

"I guess everything's set." I said looking at all the screen. "I'll check with the Oods to see if the Doctor finally, got there. Highly unlikely though." I said pressing the button on the screen. That's when something went wrong. Unlike with Jack, when we used his we'd just get sucked into the vortex, but this time something was different. The time vortex seemed to be distorted, more chaotic than ever. I could hear the DS in my backpack going haywire too as I tried to close the vortex but nothing I did would close it and I fell in headfirst. I can't tell what was up or down; all I knew was that I was going somewhere I didn't plan and I could die. 'I'm so screwed!' Was all I could think of as I blacked out in the middle of the time vortex.

"Do you think, she's okay?"

"She fell out of the sky, how do you think she feels."

"Maybe she's an alien." I could hear two voice, one belonging to a boy and the other a girl.

"She can't be an alien, Professor Juniper said she was normal." The boy said, he sounds calm for someone who witnessed me falling out of nowhere.

"Then how do you explain that thing on her hand? It's not an Xtransceiver." The girl said, she sounded hyper and bubbly. I opened my eyes to see two people I'm sure didn't exist. Cheren and Bianca from the Pokemon game were standing over me looking very curious. As a professional time traveler, I know exactly what to say during a time like this.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I jumped up and noticed I was in a bedroom of some kind. In fact, it looked a lot like the room you get in the Pokemon Black and White game. "Where am I?"

"You're in Miss Lilly's house in Nuvema." Bianca said looking happy as Cheren adjusted his glasses. "We saw you falling from the sky and we brought you here. Are you some kind of alien?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Then how did you fall from the sky?" Cheren asked, as I looked down at my lap.

"It's hard to say..."

"It's okay, they won't tell." A new voice said and I looked up to see Professor Juniper, the new professor of the game, enter the room. "You made quite and entrance there, Blair." This really shocked me and my danger instinct turned on.

"How do you know my name?"

"Someone sent me a letter saying you'd come but I didn't know you'd fall from the sky like that." She said grabbing a chair to sit by my bedside. "I've been informed that you're not of this dimension, so who are you exactly."

"My name's Blair as you already know." I said calmly. "I came here by accident though. I was intending to go to someplace completely different. Something went wrong with my vortex manipulator that made this happen."

"Tell me, did you leave your DS on?"

"How did you know that?" I asked, this is getting really freaky.

"I got a letter explaining what had happened a week ago. Apparently, your DS reacted to the vortex manipulator and brought you to this world. The world within your game." Professor Juniper said crossing her arms. "I never would have guessed our world was a game in another world but seeing you and what happened is living proof."

"Yes, there are many worlds out there, put I'm looking for a friend of mine actually."

"The Doctor." Okay, who the hell gave Juniper all this information? "According to my source, you won't be able to travel far until you've completed the game or at least until you beat a certain team in the Unova region."

"What do you mean, I can't travel far?" I asked.

"The vortex manipulator can only go to a select number of worlds but it relates to things you think aren't real or things you've seen as a child." Juniper said as I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean like old TV shows and games?"

"But that's impossible, there aren't such things." Cheren said as the good professor shook her head.

"Its very possible Cheren, but the letter wasn't very specific on what worlds that the vortex manipulator can still contact." Juniper said, now looking cheerful. "Anyway, I was hoping for you to do your Pokemon journey with Cheren and Bianca here. They'll be starting their journey tomorrow with their new Pokemon partners."

"Yay, you can get a Pokemon too!" Bianca cheered hugging me.

"Well, if I want to find the Doctor I really don't have much of a choice." I said with a small smile, trying my best to pry Bianca off me. "Still, it should be fun."

"There's also the matter of your Vortex Manipulator. I need to have a look at it to make a few modifications to it."

"Huh? Do you even know how to do that?" I asked shocked and confused.

"The information about you came with the instructions I need to do my modifications." She said and I gave a sigh.

"Well, if you have the instructions, I guess it can't hurt." I said, removing my Vortex Manipulator from my wrist and handing it to the good professor.

"Good, Miss Lilly is willing to house and take care of you for the time being." Professor Juniper said standing up. This maybe the last time I get the chance to know who sent her all this information.

"Excuse me." I asked as Professor Juniper looked to me. "Can you tell me who exactly sent you all this information about me and what I need to do?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." The professor said, looking a little disappointed. "But the letter did say to give you this when you arrived." She pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me. I opened it and I felt a slight stab at the two words on the little paper.

"Blair, what's wrong? What does it say?" Bianca asked trying to look over my shoulder.

"It said 'Hello Sweetheart'."

* * *

><p>I'll be posting the story when Blair first meets the Doctor later after this or during. Depends on the amount of free time I have. Because River only calls the Doctor Sweetie, she'll call Blair Sweetheart because she's like a little sister to the Doctor; Blair is thirteen when she meets the Doctor and doesn't fall in love with him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Nuvema Town

Well, it's Christmas Eve and happy Christmas.

Declaimer: Again, I don't own Pokemon or anything Doctor Who; just Blair.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Leaving Nuvema Town<p>

That night was pretty fun, Bianca and I get along really well; she's really excited to be going on her Pokemon journey. Cheren and I are okay, asks more about what kind of stuff I did since I told him and Bianca that there aren't any Pokemon where I'm from. They seemed interested in my world but got really interested in my stories of my travels with the Doctor. Cheren especially wanted to know more about the worlds I've visited; he was shocked to know of how many worlds are out there besides the one he lived in. I understand how he felt, I could hardly believe it when I left with the Doctor all those years ago. It wasn't until Miss Lilly came in at around eleven and told us to go to bed so we could begin our Pokemon Journey in the morning that I went to bed. I honestly had a hard time sleeping that night, the prospect of doing something I used to pretend to do as a child is slightly over whelming. I mean, I used to play games with my cousins in which we would pretend we had Pokemon but now I get the chance to have my very own. I wonder what the Doctor will say when I show him the Pokemon when I next see him. Still, I ended up falling asleep anyway; at least I think I did.

The next morning, I woke up to Miss Lilly shaking me. "Wake up, Blair. Your package has arrived."

"Package?" I asked, slightly dazed from sleep.

"Yes, the Pokemon have arrived." She said and that woke me up. I instantly got ready and by the time I finished Cheren had already arrived. The box with the Pokemon in they Pokeballs were on a small table, just waiting to be opened.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Cheren." I said, stretching slightly. "Isn't Bianca with you?"

"No, I bet she'll be late." He said and the door opened and Bianca came running in.

"Am I a little late? Sorry!" Bianca said as I shook my head.

"No, it's okay." I said as she came to stand by me.

"Bianca... I've known for ten years you have no sense of time... but... seriously..." Cheren said with a sigh. "Today's the day we get our Pokemon from professor Juniper!"

"Calm down, Cheren. She's here and that's what matters." I said as Bianca nodded, hugging me around the neck.

"Thanks Blair."

"Bianca...choking...can't breath..." I managed to say from the constricting grip of Bianca's arms.

"Oh, sorry Blair." She said letting go as my lungs filled with air again. "So, where are the Pokemon?"

"In the box on the table." I croaked, slightly as Cheren came to me with a glass of water. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, they were delivered to Blair so she gets to go first." Bianca said, leaning on my shoulder as I unwrapped the box.

"I guess you're right." Cheren said, with a nod.

"Are you sure guys? You can go first if you want."

"No way, besides you're new to Unova so I think it's okay fair you see your first Pokemon of the region." Bianca said as Cheren nodded.

"Okay then." I said taking the Pokeballs. I threw them up into the air and the Pokemon were released. The first looked like a blue otter with a seashell on its stomach, the other kind of looked like a green leafy snake, and the last was a red pig. "So this is Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig." I said looking at each Pokemon in turn.

"Right, so which will you pick?" Cheren asked as Bianca smiled at how cute they were.

"Well, water is my element so I'll choose Oshawott. Besides, he's cute." I said as Oshawott jumped into my arms looking really happy.

"Then I'll have this little cutey here." Bianca said, hugging Tepig. Tepig too looked really happy to be with Bianca and seemed to enjoy her hug; maybe the only one who can survive one of her killer hugs.

"That's cool, I've always wanted a Snivy." Cheren said as his Snivy went to him, looking cool and slick.

"So everyone has their Pokemon! So that's that!" Bianca said looking really excited. "I know, let's have a Pokemon battle!" Cheren and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It's not good to have a Pokemon battle inside a small room like this." I said as we looked back at our hyper friend.

"Blair's right, even if our Pokemon are just starters, it'll still damage the room and I don't think Miss Lilly will be happy with that." Cheren finished but that didn't damper her spirits.

"Come on, don't be such worrywarts." Bianca said, flicking our comments aside. "These little one's are weak, like you said. We have to battle the help them get stronger."

"Even so, one thing I learned from watching my younger cousins. The smaller they are they more energy they have to cause damage." I muttered to Cheren, who sighed in agreement.

"It's settled then, get ready for a Pokemon Battle Blair!" Bianca said as her Tepig looked ready for a fight.

"I guess there isn't much I can do. This is part of the game." I said as Cheren started at me.

"This was supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I warned Miss Lilly about the mess." I said as I turned to Oshawott. "You ready for our first battle?"

"Osha!" He said, flecking his arms.

"Right, let's do this." I said as Oshawott faced Tepig.

"Tepig, use tackle!"

"Dodge and use your own tackle!" I called out to my partner. Thankfully, Oshawott was fast enough to dodge the tackles done by Tepig and landed a few good blows. Within two minutes, Tepig was down and out while Oshawott looked tired but still looking strong. "You did it, Oshawott!" I cheered hugging him as he hugged back.

"Aw man, still it was fun." Bianca said as Tepig gave her a week smile as she scooped him up in her arms.

"Uh, Bianca, Blair, you might want to look around the room." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses. We looked and I could almost feel an anime sweat drop fall down the back of my head. The room was a total mess and I even forgot I was in the bedroom given to me. Bianca seemed to have forgotten too because she gave me a look of shock on her face that was soon replaced by amazement.

"Wow, Pokemon are amazing! So little yet so strong!"

"I don't think this is a good thing to marvel at right now." I said feeling guilty for what we did. This is worse than the time I made an explosion in the kitchen because I thought a strange explosive crystal was salt. Then again, who puts explosives in the kitchen?

"Sorry about your room, Blair." Bianca said, now looking guilty.

"We need to apologize to Miss Lilly after this." I said as Cheren came to us.

"You're completely hopeless." He said with a sigh. "Here, I'll restore your Pokemon for you guys."

"Thanks." I said, handing Oshawott to him as he look out two potions to heal the two Pokemon.

"Hey, why don't you two have a Pokemon battle now." Bianca suggested. "The room can't get any worse."

"If there's one thing I learned through my life, never say that because things usually do get worse." I said and Cheren looked interested now.

"It's decided, you'll be my opponent in my first Pokemon battle." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses. "Let's see what you can do, Snivy!" It really didn't take long for us to finish our match and we won but poor Oshawott looked exhausted.

"You did great, Oshawott." I said, holding him in my arms.

"Oshawott." He said, looking both pleased and tired.

"I made a strange blunder in my first battle, but...this feeling I have...I'm finally a trainer." He said and for some reason, this seemed familiar. No, it's from the game but the way he said it sounded like something I heard from an anime, though I can't remember which one it was. "But first, we'd better apologize to Miss Lilly about the messed up room."

"I'll come too!" Bianca jumped walking to the stairs behind Cheren.

"I'll meet you down stairs, I need to get my bag." I said as my two new friends went down stairs to face Miss Lilly. It's kind of weird, I don't know if I'll ever see this place after everything is over. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to return after this. Yet, a small feeling inside me said I'll be able to return; with the Doctor this time though.

"Osha?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking." I said as I placed Oshawott on my shoulder. "I'm glad we're partners. When this is all over and I go off the find the Doctor, would you like to come with me?"

"Oshawott." He said, nodding looking pleased too.

"Thanks, buddy. You are a boy, right?" I asked and he nodded. "That's good, I didn't want to give you a girls name by accident." I walked down stairs with Oshawott and my bag to see Bianca and Cheren with Miss Lilly.

"I'm very sorry about all the trouble, ma'am." Cheren apologized to my cheerful guardian.

"Well, um...we can clean up..." Bianca offered as I walked to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I knew this might happen but I didn't do anything." I said, feeling the guilt return to me.

"Clean up? Don't worry, you warned me this might happen do I've already prepared for the clean up. I can take care if it later." Miss Lilly said, waving our apologies away. "Shouldn't you all be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Yes, thank you. Please excuse us." Cheren said with a respectful bow before looking to Bianca and I. "Come on, let's go meet Professor Juniper. I'll be waiting in front of the Pokemon Research Lab."

"Oh wait, I need to go home for a second!" Bianca cried, just remembering something. "Thanks for having us over!" With that, Bianca ran out of the house with Cheren close behind her.

"That girl has a lot of energy, maybe it was a good idea for her to choose Tepig. At least it can keep up with her." I said as Miss Lilly smiled.

"Yes, I'm not surprised she was the first to want a battle. Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear the Pokemon's cries clear down here!"

"And destructive to a bed room." I added with a slight smile as Miss Lilly laughed. "Sorry again for all the mess."

"Thanks for warning me about this, I can tell you were eager to battle too. I can hear you cheering on your Pokemon over the noise." The older woman pointed out as I blushed. "It sure reminds me of my first Pokemon battle."

"Thanks right, you used to be a Pokemon trainer too. Cheren and Bianca told me you were really good." I said as Miss Lilly smiled.

"Yep but after a while, I wanted a quiet life so my Pokemon are living near by and we play a lot still."

"That's good, I'm planning to take Oshawott as well as my other Pokemon with me when I go looking for the Doctor again." I said as Oshawott cheered from my shoulder.

"That reminds me, let Oshawott rest for a bit. He looks pretty tired." I nodded and handed him to Miss Lilly who placed him on what looked like a scanner, that I didn't notice until now, and it healed Oshawott.

"How you feeling, buddy?"

"Oshawott!" He cheered, jumping into my arms.

"Anyway, before I forget, here's the device you lent to Professor Juniper." Miss Lilly said, handing me my vortex manipulator. "She installed a cross-transceiver into it so we can communicate."

"Wow, I wonder how much River Song told her." I said but the feeling of guilt returned. I haven't told Professor Juniper or the others that the River Song, who sent the message of my arrival, is different from the one I met. This River Song doesn't know that she'll die in the library but knows about my future, traveling with the Doctor and a loving boyfriend. Like that'll ever happen, my last boyfriend was a total snob and cheated on me and every guy since then that had a crush on me turned out to be an alien. Talk about bad luck.

"Are you okay, Blair?" Miss Lilly asked, looking very concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about the person who wrote to the Professor about me." I said as Miss Lilly nodded, probably knowing I didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I'd better be going now. Thanks for everything."

"Remember you can return when ever you like!" Miss Lilly called out as Oshawott and I left the house. The sleepy town of Nuvema was nice. Woody with the coast bringing in a nice breeze. It's the perfect place for a quiet life and raise a family. I really wish Mom and Dad could see this place, they'd love it here.

"Blair!" I looked to see Cheren standing in front of Professor Juniper's lab.

"Hey Cheren, isn't Bianca here yet?" I asked walking up to him.

"No, can you check up on her? I bet she's spacing out again."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." I said, running to Bianca's house with Oshawott hanging on to my neck. I know for a fact from the game that Bianca's father is way over protective of her, kind of reminds me of someone in my family. When I got in front of the house though, I really feel reluctant to enter. I rarely like to get into the affairs of other families unless they need advice.

"Osha?"

"Do you think I should go in there? I mean, I can't get mixed up in family affairs like this." I said as Oshawott looked confused.

"You're lucky you don't have to worry about stuff like this."

"No, no, a thousand times no!" I heard a man scream from inside the house. Forgetting for a split second what was going on, I ran inside.

"Bianca, are you alright?" I called seeing Bianca face her father.

"But...I'm...I'm a good Pokemon trainer. I've got a Pokemon and everything. I can totally go on an adventure." Bianca argued, trying but probably knowing her father wouldn't listen to her. She turned and saw me, looking pleased. "Blair, come on. Let's go."

"Okay..." I said weakly, noticing her father glaring at me.

"You," He hissed looking to me as Bianca took my hand, "it's because of you that my little girl wants to leave."

"Now really." Bianca's mother said, coming from behind the kitchen counter. "Blair just arrived yesterday and in the scariest way possible. Don't put the blame on her."

"If this girl hadn't come here, our girl wouldn't be running off like this." He glared at me with a look I rarely see. It usually is followed by an apology afterwards but this man seemed beyond reason. "Go back to where you belong and stay away from my daughter!"

"Daddy!" Bianca screamed getting in front of me. "You can say all you want about me but don't be mean to Blair! She's only trying to find her friend and I'm ashamed you'd say that to her!" She turned away from her mother and father and looked to me. "Let's go." I could only nod as we left the house and I thought I heard her mom say 'oh, now you've done it' to her husband. "Sorry about my dad." Bianca said looking really ashamed.

"No, it's okay. When traveling with the Doctor, that happens a few times. Still hurts but not as bad as the first time." I said, trying to reassure my friend. "Anyway, we need to go see the Professor."

"Right."

"And thanks for sticking up for me." I said as Bianca game a big smile.

"That's what friends are for." Bianca said with a smile that kind of reminded me of Donna's big smile. When we arrived, a very irritated Cheren was waiting for us.

"About time, now let's go and meet the professor." He said opening the door for us and we walked in to see Professor Juniper smiling at us.

"Hello, I've been waiting. Allow me to introduce myself again. My name is..."

"We already know, Professor Juniper." Cheren interrupted, rather rudely. I kind of don't blame him since he and Bianca have known the good professor for a long time and she already introduced herself to me yesterday.

"Now Cheren, I need to do this." Professor Juniper said. "Anyway, let me start again. My name is Professor Juniper and I do research in beings called Pokemon." She looked to Oshawott and I and for a second she seemed shocked. "Can you please summon your Pokemon?"

"Huh, sure." Bianca and Cheren took out their Pokemon and the professor stated at them.

"That's unusual! You've already had a Pokemon battle!" Professor Juniper said looking to us. "So maybe that's the reason why... It seems your Pokemon have already begun to trust you. By the way, do you want to give it a nickname?" Bianca and Cheren looked at their Pokemon and shook their heads but I nodded.

"I know the perfect name, Tsunami." I said as Oshawott looked confused at my choice. "A tsunami starts out no more than a tiny ripple in the ocean but as it travels it becomes stronger, just like you will one day."

"Osha!" Oshawott cheered looking pretty determined with his new name under his belt, or in this case scalchop.

"I think Oshawott really likes that name." Cheren said watching Tsunami jump and I places him on my shoulder.

"As for why I gave you Pokemon..."

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren said looking excited.

"Huh? What's a Pokedex?" Bianca asked looking confused.

"I'm astonished, nice work Cheren! You have already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you." Professor Juniper said looking thoroughly impressed. "Still, let me explain for the beginners, for everyone's sake." She walked over and picked up a tray holding the Pokedex. "The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter. So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all the Pokemon in the Unova region. Well, Blair has to do as much as possible; you've got to beat what ever group is in your way."

"Right, we can do that." I said as Tsunami nodded.

"We can totally do this." Bianca said as she, Cheren, and I took our new Pokedexs.

"All of you, thanks!" Professor Juniper said looking pleased. "You have given me the best possible answer. "Next, I'll be teaching you how to meet Pokemon. Meet me at Route 1, okay?" With that she left us in her office.

"S...since the professor asked us, it's okay to go on this adventure, right?" Bianca said, the realization of her freedom sinking it. "I can explore and maybe figure out what I want to do with my life. I think I'd like that."

"Of course." Cheren said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can travel how ever we want and complete our Pokedex."

"And I gotta beat who ever is in my way if I want to keep looking for the Doctor." I said, thinking about my upcoming fight against Team Plasma and most importantly their leader, N. "Anyway, let's get going."

"Hey Blair, wait for us." Bianca said as I left with my friends following behind me. When get got outside though, Miss Lilly was their waiting for us.

"Miss Lilly, what are you doing here?" I asked, already knowing why she was standing there.

"I just needed to give you three something. So, what did the professor say?" Miss Lilly said, a kind smile on her face. "She asked you to complete the Pokedex, right? I can't believe it!" She seemed just as excited as Bianca, well maybe not as much. "Well, actually, I can. I already knew she was going to ask." That explains it, she knew from the very beginning just like every Mom character in the Pokemon games. "That's why I brought you three of these Town Maps. Take them with you!" She said handing each of us a small mechanical device.

"This'll be good, I always get lost in new places without the Doctor." I said opening my map to see all the different towns and cities out there.

"As for your room, Blair, or what's left of it," The guilt returned for the three of us at once, "No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up."

"Thanks Miss Lilly, I'll come back to visit some time." I said as my host nodded with a kind smile.

"Oh, and Blair." She looked a little serious now and I instantly focused. "Ah, Pokemon. They're so cute but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom. They're really something. With Pokemon like that at your side, you'll be safe where ever you go!" She looked at all of us and smiled. "I'll let your parents know." Only Bianca wasn't happy about this. Who can blame her with an overprotective father like hers. "I hope that, in addition to Pokemon you'll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region and become wonderful adults. Have a great trip!" And with that Miss Lilly left and the three of us looked at each other, taking in the fact we'll be leaving for a new adventure.

"If I use the Town Map, I'll always know where I am... That's certainly helpful."

"Tell me about it, if the Doctor can follow directions we wouldn't have been in many life threatening situations. Then again, he can't really drive the TARDIS after he threw the manual into a black hole." I said looking at my map as my friends stared at me, probably thinking how the hell I'm still alive. Actually, I've wondered about that myself a couple times.

"Shall we head to Route 1? The Professor's waiting." Cheren said, breaking the awkward air thankfully.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Bianca said, returning to her hyper self. "Blair, hurry and come too, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there." I said and watched as my two new friends walked away. This'll be my first adventure alone with out the Doctor. I'll have to rely on my wits and brain to survive; just like the Doctor. 'But I won't be like the Doctor.' I thought, looking up at the sky, thinking about Donna's Granddad watching out for the TARDIS with the Doctor and I inside. 'I refuse to run away from my problems. I've fought Daleks, Judoon, Cybermen, and the Master. What ever is out there, I'll be ready. If I'm lucky, maybe the Doctor will find me. But I doubt it.' I thought as Tsunami looked to me. "Tsunami, while we're traveling, if you see a flying blue box or one that just appears out of nowhere, please tell me."

"Oshawott." My animal friend said looking determined as I laughed.

"You know, the Doctor keeps saying he doesn't want to be domestic but he won't resist when he sees you." I said as we walked to Route 1. We got to the entrance of Route 1 to see Cheren waiting patiently as Bianca stopped me.

"Blair, come on!" Bianca said, running to me to pull me to where Cheren stood.

"Bianca says, if we're starting a journey together, she wants us all to take our first step at the same time." Cheren said calmly but I can tell he likes the idea.

"Hey, Blair! Let's all take our first step on Route 1 together!" Bianca cheered, she probably forgot that her dad didn't approve of her traveling with the excitement she was feeling.

"Sure." I said looking out to the road ahead of me. "I never got to do something like this with the Doctor. He always took the first step out of the TARDIS to make sure it was safe."

"Well, let's do it!" Bianca said, taking my hand as Cheren looked ahead.

"Okay, here we go!" Wow, he almost sounded as excited as Bianca for a second there.

"One, two,"

"Three!" We took our first step into an adventure I'm sure of seeing as it's just like the game. Maybe this time, things will turn out to be normal as normal can get. Bianca and Cheren don't know what's awaiting them but I'm sure they prefer it this way. After all, we just have to follow the game route, well I have to they'll do what ever they need to do. If I'm lucky, I can go back to searching before Christmas. I just hope nothing changes from me being here.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Oh, and I didn't mean to be mean with the whole naming a Pokemon after the whole tsunami in Japan. I just finished Oceanography class and I learned more about Tsunamis there so if anyone is offended; I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: N

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone is enjoying their Christmas, well it was Christmas when I started editing this. Well here's Chapter 3. I'm a little worried that I made N a little too OC but there's a reason behind it. Please, no flames. If you don't like reading this, a friend of mine told me of a button at the top left hand corner of the screen that can send you back away from the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokemon Black or Doctor Who. The only thing I own is Blair and that's pretty much it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: N<p>

"Oh! I wonder what'll happen! Isn't this so exciting?" Bianca said after we took a few steps. It's a good thing she chose Tepig, it seemed to be the only one that can keep up with all her energy. Kind of reminds me of the Donna when we land the TARDIS and something amazing is outside those doors.

"It sure is! What do you think Blair?" Cheren asked, looking to me.

"Well, I know most of what'll happen to me seeing as where I'm from this is all a game. I don't think there's going to be anything really different for me." I said, a little disappointed. I know it's going to be fun but I'm just following an order; it's not like anything new will happen. It was a lot better with the Doctor cause even though I knew what'll happen next the running for our lives was fun enough. This'll be better since I'll meet more Pokemon but other than that, it's the same game.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something new and exciting will happen for you." Bianca said, patting my back so hard I nearly fell over.

"C'mon, the professor's waiting." Cheren said, pointing to Professor Juniper, who was standing near the grass. As we walked up to her, I wondered how long we kept her waiting. With all my inner talks, Pokemon talks, as well as with Cheren and Bianca it must have been ten minutes or so.

"Professor Juniper, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Cheren said politely but I ticked me a bit. He only said for him, what about Bianca and I?

"It's okay. Now that everyone's here, I'll explain." Professor Juniper said taking our a Pokeball. "The Pokedex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokemon!"

"Wow, really?" Bianca said, shocked as Cheren sighed.

"Bianca, let her finish."

"Moreover, it's set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokemon!" She said as I took out my Pokedex and looked up Oshawott to see it was filled, at least for a male one. "To make this clear, I'd like Blair to demonstrate how to catch a Pokemon."

"What?" Cheren and I yelled, shocked.

"Professor, is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Of course, trainers need hands on experience and what good will it be if you just watch me catch a Pokemon." Professor Juniper said, handing me some empty Pokeballs and I have to admit, she's got a point. My math teach keeps on saying the same thing. 'When you watch it, it may look easy but doing it is much harder.' I'll have to remember to thank him for that bit. "Now, Blair, walk into the grass." She pointed to the large patch of grass in the middle of the road. "Wild Pokemon like it there so there's more of a chance to meet one in the grass areas."

"Okay." I said and walked in but as I stepped in, something screeched and hissed as I stepped on something. Jumping back, I saw a Patrat holding it's tail and looking really annoyed. It gave me the same look the next door lady's cat gave me when I ran over it's tail with my bike. "Uh oh, this never ends well." It growled at me, and I took a step back.

"Don't be afraid, Blair! Use Tsunami to fight back and catch it with the Pokeball!" Professor Juniper said as I turned to look at her.

"Okay, go for Tsunami!" I called and Tsunami jumped off my shoulder and stood in front of me, ready for a battle. "Use tackle!" Actually, tackle is the only offensive attack he knows. Still, it seemed effective enough because Patrat had a hard time getting up. "Okay, here goes nothing." I took out my Pokeball and threw it at the Patrat. It sucked it in and it fell to the ground, rolling a bit with a little red glow in the center as the Patrat fought but in the end, it gave up and the Pokeball just sat there, really still.

"Way ta go Blair, you just caught yourself a Patrat. The data on that Patrat will be loaded into the Pokedex now." Professor Juniper said as I picked up the Pokeball. "Just make sure the first reduce the HP of the Pokemon when you do this. Pokemon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch."

"But it is possible to catch Pokemon with all their HP, right?" I asked as Professor Juniper nodded.

"That's right but you'll have to discover how to do so on your journey." Professor Juniper answered as Cheren and Bianca nodded. "And to help you with this." She handed us five Pokeballs each. "I'll be going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town." With that, she just ran off without saying much of anything else.

"She forgot to say that Pokemon jump out at you in the tall grass." Cheren pointed out as Bianca gave a sheepish smile. "I'm heading to Accumula Town, too."

"I think I'll go, too." Bianca said smiling. "I'm looking forward to the next town so I can go shopping for Pokeballs!"

"I think I'll stay back and train a bit. I want to make a nickname for Patrat." I said looking at the Pokeball with a Patrat in it.

"Wait a minute!" Bianca said as we looked at each other. "Hey, listen! Blair, Cheren, I just thought of something fun!"

"But we need to get going. I'd imagine the professor's waiting." Cheren stated as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm only going to train for a few minutes. We can't keep the professor waiting too long. She's got a lot of work to do back at the lab. It would be rude make her wait when she took the time to help us with the beginning of our adventure." I pointed out too as Bianca pouted.

"Would you two just listen a sec? Seriously!" Bianca whined, a little annoyed to her standards. "Why don't we see who can catch the most Pokemon?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said as Bianca and Cheren stared at me. "I feel kind of bad for imprisoning Patrat like this. I don't think it's a good idea to capture Pokemon like this."

"But that's the only way we can catch Pokemon." Cheren said as I shook my head.

"I've got a goal. I'm gonna try to make friends with the Pokemon before I catch them if I can. I don't want it to be forced like with Patrat, I don't think that's right. Besides, I bet it's not really going to like me much after stepping on it's tail." I said as Bianca thought for a minute.

"I guess you've got a point. I'm gonna try it."

"I don't think it's possible." Cheren scoffed shaking his head.

"Well, I'm gonna try." I said, going into the grass. "I'll see you guys at entrance to Accumula Town." I walked a little way and after a few minutes, I caught a female Lilipup. After catching my new Lilipup, I fought at least nine other Lilipups and ten Patrats with Tsunami and the others; this at least helped them all get new attacks and Tsunami learned water gun. I sat near a rock near a small point that lead to the ocean, I'll have to explore there once I get that HM Surf. Tsunami and the two new Pokemon were busy playing, well Lilipup and Tsunami were playing Patrat teased them. "Hey, leave those two alone!" I called separating Patrat form the others. "Geezes, you're worse than the lady next door; she'll picks fight with anyone." That gave me a perfect idea. "That's it, I'll name you Lan after the crazy lady next door. You're just as mad as her cat." Patrat, now Lan, stared at me with a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look. Kind of like the time when Donna got kidnapped while we were in Pompeii.

"Hey, you're mean just like her and you were mad at me when we first met so I think it fits." I said as Lan gave a sigh of defeat but nodded. I looked to Lilipup who looked happy. "I think I know who I'll name you after." I said petting her head. "My dog was just like you before she died, lovable and cute but loved being with others." Lilipup barked and started wagging her tail. "I'll call you Jackie, is that okay?" She barked again and jumped into my arms. "Okay, Jackie it is then." I said setting her down. "Now, you guys ready for Accumula Town." Each Pokemon gave a cry of confirmation as they nodded. "Right, let's go." I said and they followed me to the entrance of Accumula Town where Bianca stood waiting but there was no sign of Cheren. "Hey Bianca, isn't Cheren with you?" I asked as we approached.

"He already went into town and met up with the professor." Bianca answered but noticed Jackie standing at my feet. "Oh, so cute!" She picked up and hugging her tightly.

"Um, I know Jackie's cute and all but if you don't let her go she's going to die from lack of oxygen." I pointed out as Bianca let her go and she instantly jumped into my arms. Tsunami climbed onto my shoulders as Lan stood behind my legs; both not wanting to encounter the hug of death. "So, do you know where the professor is?"

"No but she did say she'd call of on the xtransceiver." Bianca said. Just then bother our xtransceivers, well her xtransceiver, mine's combined with the Vortex Manipulator, activated and we picked it up to see both Cheren and Professor Juniper.

"Hello! How is everybody doing?" Professor Juniper said. "You and your Pokemon are getting along great now, right?"

"Oh! Professor!"

"Hi Professor Juniper." Bianca and I said.

"Right now, I'm in front of the Accumula Town Pokemon Center." She said calmly. "I'd like to show you around so hurry on over, everyone."

"Okay! The Pokemon Center, right! Blair and I will meet you there." Bianca said as I nodded.

"Okay! See you!" With that she hung up and we looked at each other.

"Do you think Cheren will come?"

"Don't know, he already knows all this stuff." She said and we walked into town. The town is similar to the one in the game only there are more buildings in this one than in the game.

"Blair, Bianca!" We looked to see Professor Juniper standing where she said she'd be, in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Hello professor, did Cheren already come by?" I asked as we walked in.

"Yes but he already knew everything I had to say." She said as we walked into the Pokemon Center. "This is the Pokemon Center, don't you feel good just stepping through the door?"

"Professor, I was just wondering. They have places for trainers to sleep here right?" I asked, maybe I don't have to go camping all the time.

"Of course, the Pokemon Center is a rest stop for Pokemon and Trainers a like." Professor Juniper said as we reached Nurse Joy. "The Pokemon is a truly important place. Do you know why?"

"It's the place where you can heal Pokemon." I answered as the good professor nodded.

"And, it's free, it's a Pokemon Trainer's best friend." She said as I turned to Nurse Joy.

"Can you check on my Pokemon for me, please?" I said, handing her my three Pokemon.

"And mine too." Bianca said handing her two Pokeballs.

"Osha!" Tsunami cried jumping back to me.

"Don't worry, she'll heal you up and I'll be waiting here for you, okay?" I said patting Tsunami on his head. He still looked upset but nodded and he went with Nurse Joy and her Audino along with the other Pokemon.

"Your Oshawott seems to really like you." Professor Juniper pointed out as I nodded.

"I like Tsunami too, he's a good partner and friend." I said as Bianca nodded.

"I feel with same way for Tepig, he's a good friend too."

"Well, while we wait for I'll show you to the Pokemart." The professor guided us to a different counter where two men stood. "This place is the place to buy useful items and sell the ones you don't need. And that's about it. I've given you both the basics of being a Trainer."

"Thanks again for all the help, Professor." I said as she smiled at us.

"You're welcome, you can always contact me if there's anything you need." She said and left to return to Nuvema Town but came back suddenly. "Oh, and one more thing. When you get to Striaton City go and meet an inventor named Fennel. She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way. Best of luck. I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime."

"Sure thing and thanks." I said and the professor left again but once again, came back.

"I almost forgot, this was sent with the letter." She said, handing me a small bag. "It said to give this to you to make things a bit easier." I looked at the bag.

"I can't help but be shocked since that thing is a tent." Professor Juniper said, shaking her head.

"A tent?" I asked, looking down at it. That little thing can fit in the smallest pocket of my bag.

"Yeah, well with all that's happened, I bet it'll be something extraordinary." Professor Juniper said as I looked up at her.

"Thanks, I really will need this." I said, as I placed it in my bag. "By the way, the person who sent you all the stuff you've been giving me; her name is River Song. If you hear from her again, can you tell her thank you for me?"

"Sure, I'm sure she'll be happy to know you're alright." She said and left. What the heck did I let River Song? More importantly, things aren't going the same way as in the game. Cheren was supposed to be with Bianca and Professor Juniper wasn't supposed to forget about Fennel. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not.

"Oh! What should I buy?" Bianca asked looking behind the counter at different things. "Potions and Pokeballs are important. Ummm...thinking..."

"I'm just going to by potions a few Pokeballs, some medicine, and a few more camping supplies." I said approaching the counter and asked for the appropriate items but all they had were potions, Pokeballs, a few food items so the Pokemon and I don't starve ourselves. It wasn't that expensive, Miss Lilly was nice in giving me a lot of cash for this journey and if the whole giving money after winning a battle is the same then I'll be loaded.

"Kind of sad that they didn't have anything else there." Bianca said, sadly as we went to side in one of the armchairs.

"Hey, I'm sure there's a place for food. Let's get something to eat." I said getting back up as Bianca looked excited.

"Oh, I hope they have sweets here." She said and bounced off before I could even stand.

"Funny, none of us know where the cafeteria is." I said as Nurse joy came with my Pokemon in tow.

"Here you go, Blair. You're Pokemon are in full health."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." I said as the three jumped off the cart and came to me; Tsunami taking his spot on my shoulder. "Well, wanna see the town a bit before we get something to eat?" I asked and they nodded. So we walked out of the Pokemon Center together only to see a crowd of people in the center of town.

"Sounds like something's going on in the plaza." One man said to the other man and they went to the plaza. Watching the walkthroughs, I already know what's going on but it would be cool to see it in person. So I walked with my Pokemon to the crowd of people.

"Blair!" I looked to see Cheren standing near the front.

"Hey, I thought you'd leave town my now." I said as we walked to him.

"I couldn't these guys were blocking my way." He said gesturing to the Team Plasma Grunts standing in a line between their flags. "I just came to see what all the fuss was about."

"It's going to be something you won't like." I muttered, moving Tsunami to my arms. I don't know why but it felt like someone was watching me and it was really creeping me out. Just then a grunt moved aside and I finally saw the man who really annoyed me; Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Not only were his yellow and blue-purple robes weird, but seeing him in person was really weird since he really had a creepy air to him that made my skin crawl. Even my Pokemon felt the same thing I felt. Jackie nudged against me and even Lan hid behind my legs as Tsunami quivered slightly.

"My name is Ghetsis. I'm here representing Team Plasma." He began, getting the attention of the crowd. "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation."

"Huh?"

"What?" Everyone in the crowd except Cheren and I muttered in the crowd as Ghetsis began to pace. I don't get why he feels the need to pace to begin with.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." He continued as if the nothing happened. "However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that is the truth?" He moved back to the center and began talking. "Pokemon are the subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yikes."

"I don't know..."

"No way."

"I can." Everyone looked as I made my way to the front with my Pokemon following me. "True you may say things like this but Pokemon can leave their trainers if they wish. They have rights just as people do. If they feel like they're being mistreated, wouldn't they just leave? They've got their own set of legs; we each _chose_ the way things are." To my surprise, Ghetsis glared at me with such a hate, I didn't understand. There was also something else in his eyes, as if he's seen me before.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Ghetsis said, as if I hadn't said anything, "Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn from. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What can it be?"

"Liberation?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon!" Ghetsis said, and I felt cold. I haven't felt like this since... "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equal."

"You're wrong!" I yelled and everyone stared at me.

"What?" Ghetsis asked, glaring down at me.

"You heard me, I said 'you're wrong'." I said clutching onto Tsunami. "Pokemon and humans can live together. I've seen the best and worst of human kind and there's still a lot for me to see. But I can tell you this, there are trainers out there that love their Pokemon and the Pokemon love their trainers. To liberate Pokemon will only end up hurting both parties." I got up so everyone can see me. "Everyone, I only ask this. When you see your Pokemon, are they happy to see you and spending time with you? Can you see that they're truly happy with you?"

"Yes!"

"When my Pokemon see me they're so happy."

"What were we thinking?"

"Please, if you do think about liberating your Pokemon, think of how they'll feel if you let them go." I said as the people nodded and Cheren stared at me with an amazed look on his face.

"Well child," I turned to see a calm looking Ghetsis but his eyes were filled with anger that I interrupted, "you spoke well but now our time has ended. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

"The correct way? Are you saying you're always right because that's impossible." I said as Ghetsis glared at me. He just waved his hand and the Grunts cleaned up and left with him but not before sending me a hateful look.

"About that speech? What do you think we should do?"

"Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!"

"That girl's got a point though, maybe our Pokemon will be sad if we liberate them." With that the crowd dispersed and I gave a sigh. I haven't felt like this since the day I saw Mr. Haplen push and kill that man just for trying to help the Ood.

"Blair? Are you okay?" I jumped and looked to see Cheren walk up to me, realizing my legs were shaking due to the anger I was feeling.

"It's okay, that guy reminded me of someone I really disliked; someone who saw things black and white and even killed to keep it going." I said with a sigh, sitting on the ground and placed Tsunami on the ground. "I've seen what happens to people who think for certain what's right and what's wrong. It's best to keep things mixed that way you keep an open mind."

"What exactly happened?" Cheren asked as I looked up at him.

"Long story short, thousands of years into the future, human beings from the dimension the doctor lives in, humans have enslaved an alien race called the Ood. Because all the workers and those who thought it was right to enslave these creatures they all died on one base while we were there. I saw a taste of what slavery was like and what humans did to the Ood makes me upset that I'm human but I've got to live with it." I said with a shrug. "The person who owned the slave company was turned into an Ood so the revenge was done and the Doctor, our friend Donna, and I freed the Ood."

"Wow, guess traveling with the Doctor really wraps your brain on all sorts of things." He said as I nodded.

"I've learned more from traveling with the Doctor than anything else in my life." I looked up at the sky, hoping to see that familiar flying phone box but no such luck. "I can see Pokemon love their trainers, and it will be sad if the we were to leave our Pokemon."

"You're right." He said as I got back up after regaining the feeling in my legs.

"Besides I would be sad if Tsunami and the others left." I turned to look down at them. "Would you guys be sad if you'd have to leave me?" An outbreak of different cries came from the three Pokemon. Tsunami and Jackie looked close to crying and Lan held my pants as if to cling. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys upset." I said patting them and they smiled, well Lan scoffed as if to say 'just don't tell anyone'.

"Blair!" I wasn't expecting what happened next. I was turned and pulled into a tight, warm hug and all I could see was green tea colored hair. "I knew it was you talking up there! I'm so glad you're here!" The person let go of me to held me at arms length and I was shocked to see who had me; it was N but something's different. More alive and happy to see me. "Your Pokemon said your name and that they loved you, I just knew it had to be you."

"Hey Blair, do you know this guy?" Cheren asked from behind me.

"No, at least not yet." I whimpered as pulled back N stared at me, a little shocked.

"Wait, so you don't know me; you don't remember all the fun things we did." He said a bit sad but seemed to get something I didn't. "That make me really sad. I guess that explains why Tsunami is just an Oshawott. We haven't met yet; just like you said." Now it makes sense, something must have happened in my future to affect N's past. But what the heck did I do to make him so clingy and think so highly of me?

"Hold on a minute." Cheren said looking at us. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here and what do you mean by her Pokemon saying her name? Pokemon can't talk."

"Yes, they're talking." N said moving me so that my back was to his chest so he can hold me and I can see Cheren. "Guess your friend can hear them either. That's sad." He smiled to cheer up slightly after he said this but I don't get why he's holding me so much. "My name is N."

"My name is Cheren and you already seem to know Blair." Cheren said adjusting his glasses. He evidently was feeling awkward about seeing a stranger hugging a new friend like this and evidently, I am too. "We were asked to complete the Pokedex and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become Champion, though."

"The Pokedex, eh?" He said, gripping me a little tighter. "So... You're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that, then." He let go and I went to stand next to Cheren. "I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... are Pokemon really happy that way?"

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you actually believe in what that guy was saying?" Cheren asked, appalled but N ignored him, looking at me.

"I became a Trainer so that I can find you, Blair. You kept telling me that trainers aren't always bad to their Pokemon but you're wrong." N said, looking very serious. "You're the only one who can make Pokemon happy without hearing them. That's what I liked about you the most."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked really confused. I mean, wouldn't any sane person find this a little strange.

"I want to hear the voice of your Pokemon, I want to see if you're the same Blair I've been searching for." N said taking out a Pokeball. "I just want to make sure. Let me hear the voice of the your Pokemon again!"

"I thought you'd be against Pokemon Battles." I said as Tsunami came to stand in front of me.

"Yes, but I'll fight for my ideals." He said, a certain glimmer in his eyes that kind of reminded me of the Doctor when he was determined to save someone. Like the night in Manhattan, when he yelled at the Daleks after I screamed at them for killing Solomon. "Go, Purrloin!"

"Go get 'im, Tsunami!" I yelled trying to glare at the cut cat before me.

"Oshawott!" Tsunami called, ready for battle.

"Tsunami, water gun!"

"Purrloin, scratch!" Purrloin struck first, scratching Tsunami's arm but he fired back with a water gun, which hit the cat dead on.

"Are you okay, Tsunami?" I asked, worried for my little otter friend.

"Oshawott!" He said, winking to give me an okay.

"More!" N cheered, looking excited. "Let me hear your voices!"

"You do realize that what you're doing is what you've been fighting against?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I fight for my friends and my friends are willing to fight with me!" He said as Purrloin made to attack Tsunami again but he dodged.

"That's the same thing with me and my Pokemon friends." I said as Tsunami stood in front of me after tackling Purrloin to the ground. "I'm fighting to stop Team Plasma so I can find the Doctor before it's too late. I won't stop till we can return on our search. Tsunami, water gun!" I yelled and Tsunami dealt the final blow to cause the Purrloin to faint.

"Oshawott!" Tsunami cheered, looking really pleased with his work.

"I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things..." N said, walking over to his unconscious Purrloin and picked it up. "As long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs... Pokemon will never become perfect beings and you'll end up leaving again. I have to change the world for Pokemon and you, Blair. Because, your my friends." He came up to me and pulled out his wallet.

"Wait." I said, placing a hand over his. "You don't have to pay me."

"Huh, but I thought trainers did this?" N said as I nodded.

"Yeah, but this one I'll let it slide." I said as N smiled.

"Thanks Blair, you're always so nice." He said turning away but he still kept looking at me over his shoulder. "I'm looking seeing you again, Blair. Hopefully, you'll have truly met me by then." With that he walked off for the next route, leaving me with a confused Cheren.

"Huh... Strange guy. What was he talking about, being friends with you?" Cheren asked but I wasn't looking at him. I stared at where N had left.

"Somehow, in his past, in my future, we'll meet and become friends." I said, as Cheren seemed to get at least a little bit. "It must have been pretty big if he considers me a friend. But one things clear," I looked down at Tsunami beside me, looking very confused, "this happens when Tsunami isn't an Oshawott so it'll be a while from now. I've got to find out what I did to him, I'm not meant to have done this in the first place."

"You shouldn't have to worry about it." Cheren said as I picked up Tsunami and placed him on my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure out what's going on soon. Anyway, what's with him saying all those things about Pokemon and Trainers? Trainer and Pokemon help each other out!"

"It's a lot harder to understand for someone like you, Cheren." I said as my friend stared at me. "You know this world is a game where I'm from so I know more things about some of the people here, N is one of them." I looked at him firmly as I said this, I don't want to have to repeat myself in the future. "Cheren, N's past isn't any of your concern right now unless he wants it to be. I won't disclose any information unless needed. All I want to do is make sure N sees that humans are not as bad as he's been made to think. As for Team Plasma, I'll beat those damned hypocrites to the ground and I don't care how many I'll have to go through before reaching the root of the problem. When I get to that, I'll kick him in the face for causing this big mess."

"Okay." Cheren said calmly. "Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader in the Next town- Striaton City."

"Guess you're not gonna take a break to relax." I said, crossing my arms.

"Aim to battle Gym Leader after Gym Leader." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses and his glasses glinted in the sun. "The best way for a Trainer to become stronger is to challenge the Gym Leaders in each area."

"Guess I'll be heading there in a bit." I said with a sigh.

"Aren't you going after Team Plasma?" Cheren asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but there's a guy blocking the way at Striaton City and I can't pass him till I get a badge so not many options." I said as Cheren nodded.

"Well, see you in a bit." I said, waving as he left. I looked down at Lan and Jackie. "I wonder what happened in N's pasted that I did to make him like me so much." I should have guessed nothing was ever simple, should've learned that from traveling with the Doctor. I don't get why N would want to change the world for me as well. What the hell did I do to his childhood? What else have I affected while being here?

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 3. I named Jackie after my dog who died in April. She was a big part of my family so I thought this would be a good idea and it's the first Christmas we've had without her so it's a little bittersweet on my end. Well, hope you liked it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: To Striaton City

Blair: CRYSTAL!

Crystalmaiden: What is it? I'm kind of busy here with the damn Wifi for the DS.

Blair: I know that be what the hell is this. (She held chapter 4 in her hands)

Crystalmaiden: I believe that's my newest chapter.

Blair: Why did it take you so long?

Crystalmaiden: I was drawing pictures of you and a couple of you and N. Well, now there we're here let's start with the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I, Crystalmaiden62, do not own anything Pokemon, Doctor Who, or anyone or thing from the Sarah Jane Adventures. The only person I own is Blair and her friends and family if they ever return.

Crystalmaiden: Well that's it, but please no flames.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: To Striaton City<p>

I stayed in town for a bit, just to rest up my Pokemon in the Pokemon Center and get some food before heading off to the next city. According to one person at the Pokemon Center, the towns and cities are about a day or two away from each other; it reminded me a bit of the El Camino Real I learned as a kid. Spanish Missions in California that were about a days walk from each other. I guess it would be okay, seeing as it didn't take long in the game because of how small the routes were for gaming reasons. Now that it's here in front of me, it would make perfect sense if it was longer. But a straight day or so isn't that bad, but you've got to count the random people who are waiting for a battle, it may take a little more time if my Pokemon faint or something comes up.

I looked down at my Vortex Manipulator to see it's only three in the afternoon. 'I guess I'll get started. That way, I'll be in Striaton City by late afternoon if I'm early.' I thought, getting up with my Pokemon beside me. Passing through the little station was nice, the billboard was huge and really did look expensive. Still, it was good to see what the weather was thanks to the billboard so that I'll be prepared for what's ahead. It's winter now but the weather looks nice and sunny today. 'At least here has normal weather.' I thought as I left the station for the route. 'I'm dreading it up north. It'll be snowing for sure.' I forgot that once I enter Route 2, I'll be getting a call from Miss Lilly since she _is_ the Mom character for this game. Sure enough, a few steps in my Vortex Manipulator went off like before when Professor Juniper called me and like before I answered.

"Hey Miss Lilly."

"How did you know it was me?" She asked and I sighed.

"Being from a different world and this being a video game does help." I said with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. So, how are thing? Are you and your Pokemon getting along and enjoying your journey so far?" She sounded a little out of breath as she said this and I can only guess why. "I need to talk to you, so I called but I'm going to hang up the Xtransceiver now."

"Wait, Miss Lilly…" But she had already hung up. "If she really wanted to tell me something why didn't she just come find me rather than call me on here."

"Blair!" I turned to see Miss Lilly running to me and stopping with a slight skid. "I finally caught up with you… and look how far you've come already."

"Well, I've been farther but being stuck on my two feet I guess it's a start." I said with a shrug.

"Professor Juniper said that you were probably headed for Striaton City by now. I've got a present for you, thought you might need it." I was expecting her to remove the shoes she was wearing but instead she took out a small chip from her pocket.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from her.

"I don't know, some woman with curly hair gave it to me." Curly hair?

"Was her hair like blonde and had a weird looking gun?"

"Yes, she said she wasn't gonna shoot it unless she needed to but she said it was unlikely here." Miss Lilly said as I placed it inside my Vortex Manipulator. "Well, that's about it. Enjoy your trip!" She said and ran back to Nuvema Town. Okay, this is just too weird. Why can't she just talk to me face to face instead of sending me things? Still, this wasn't something I can question right now. The screen turned on and in it was none other than River Song.

"Hello Sweetheart."

"River? How is this possible?" I asked, staring at the screen.

"Don't bother talking to the screen, I can't hear you." She said with a smile and I felt stupid. Of course she can't hear me, it's like that time with the Weeping Angels and the Doctor messaging Sally. "Now, I know you're looking for the Doctor but you can take your time. He'll take a long time before reaching the Ood Planet."

"Yeah, I know that. Thanks." Great, I'm still talking to it.

"You told me that you don't like being alone; that's why you're always with the Doctor. But you're not, far from it. Just don't forget that." River said as I raised an eyebrow at this. Of course I'm not alone, I've got my Pokemon friends and there are many more out there for me to meet. "And I don't mean your Pokemon." How does she do that? "Still, not telling. Spoilers." With that, the message ended and I glared at the screen. I'm seriously hating that word.

"She's never gonna give me a straight answer, is she?" I asked Tsunami, Jackie, and Lan who were just staring at me. Tsunami and Jackie just shrugged, well Jackie looked like she was shrugging, while Lan had a slight smirk on her face as if to say 'good luck with weirdo'. "Hey, River is not a weirdo. She saved me life, oh god. This is gonna get complicated." She just smirked and I shook my head. "Anyway, let's get training. Hopefully we'll meet a Purrloin that likes us." Again, Lan scoffed but the other Pokemon and I ignored it and we went off. After fighting, I think, thirty Lilipups and twenty-five Patrats it was almost nighttime and still no sign of a Purrloin.

"Man, maybe we shouldn't have over done it." I said, just lying on the ground with my Pokemon. "Guess we should set up camp." I said, standing back up and taking out the little tent bag Professor Juniper gave me; this is gonna be a problem. I've never been camping before so I have no idea what to do! "I should have listened to Dad when he wanted to go on a camping trip."

"Blair!"

"Argh!" I jumped as someone hugged me from behind and judging from the strands of green hair I can see, it had to be N. "Get off me!"

"You may not have met me yet but at least I can hug you again." He said, no bothering to let go.

"Seriously N, get off." I said and he did but he just stared at me. It was almost a sad stare; the same kind Professor River Song had when she realized the Doctor and I didn't know who she was. "N?"

"So, you need help with your tent? I'll help you." N said, taking the tent bag from me.

"Hey, do you even know how to set up a tent?" I asked as N got to work.

"I learned from watching. Now, let get this up so we can sleep."

"Wait, who said you could stay over?"

"Huh? You'd leave me out here without any shelter?" N looked at me with a pleading look that I really couldn't help myself.

"Fine you can stay, but if you do anything funny I'll kick you out."

"Thanks Blair!"

"No more hugging!" After fifteen minutes of trying to put up the tent, most of the time was spent making sure N kept a safe distance away from me so he wouldn't hug me again, we finally did it but looking at it, I'm having second thoughts about letting N stay for the night. The tent looked like it only had room for one person and the only room that may seem available after for the Pokemon because they're so small. N, however, didn't seem to notice this little dilemma.

"Not bad for our first time with the tent." N said getting on all fours and crawled in. "Just like I remembered." Okay seriously, what did we do together? N poked his head out as he smiled up at me. "Come on, Blair; and bring the Pokemon too." Tsunami, Jackie, Lan, and I looked at each other thinking this is completely impossible. We can't possible fit inside there. "Blair, come on." Before I could protest, he pulled me inside and I felt my jaw drop and a slight a bit of nostalgia. We were standing in a large living room and across from that is the kitchen, to the right were two large beds, a door that had a clear sign that said 'Don't Open Until the Right Moment', and another door, which must lead to the bathroom.

"It's like the TARDIS," I said, looking around as Tsunami and the others ran inside to see what was going on, "It's…"

"Bigger on the inside than on the outside." I jumped and turned to see N standing right behind me, smiling. "Yep, I remember when I went in the TARDIS during our little adventure. Meeting the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and the others; we had a lot of fun."

"Wait, you know Sarah Jane too?" I asked, that's impossible.

"Of course," He said moving to sit down on an arm chair, "but you did promise me you'd tell me stories about you and the Doctor."

"Hold on, why don't you tell me what happened when you met me." I asked leaning over him. "You said that Tsunami was still an Oshawott when we met in Accumula Town; when I meet your past he won't be one. Can't you tell me more?"

"Sorry, you said you hated hearing this word; spoilers."

"Guess I told you not to tell me." I said with a sigh as N nodded.

"Still, I think it would be a good idea for us to do this." N said, looking down at his hands before looking up at me. "That way, we can really be friends."

"Well, I guess." I said, looking to my Pokemon a little uncertain. They looked happy as they came to talk to him, well all except Lan who was promptly sleeping on the couch. Tsunami and Jackie came to me after a short talk with N and looked at me with a pleading look in their eyes.

"They want to hear the stories too." N said as I looked up at him. "They want to know about the man you've been searching for that will bring more adventures to you."

"You guys really wanna listen to the stories?" I asked and they nodded. Well, I'm out numbered besides if N knows about the Doctor and me surely others must know it too. "Guess I'm over ruled but lets get dinner ready then after we eat, then we can begin story telling." He nodded and got up to help me prepare dinner. It was kind of cute to see N trying to cook, it was like he never even touched a pot or pan before but then again given his life style before this he must have never even been in a kitchen before. Eating with N was nice, really different from what I'd guess. He was so excited he'd talk with his mouth full and nearly choked a couple times; I thought being raised to become king of Team Plasma they'd teach him some table manners. Still, I don't mind. This makes him a bit more human. After changing into pajamas and a long time of story telling, I noticed my Pokemon were all sleeping on the couch.

"Guess, we'd better get to sleep too." I said getting up with N following me to the bedrooms. The two beds could be separated by a curtain for privacy so I've got to thank River the next time I see her. As I was about to close the curtain N stopped me. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought we could share a bed tonight."

"That's a big fat no!" I yelled, closing the curtain and sat on my bed. The lights from his room formed an outline of him for me to see and I bet he could see mine from his side as I sat on my bed. "N, why are you so adamant in getting close to me?"

"Because you're my first human friend. The first person I've ever met that loves Pokemon just as I love them." He said, he sounded so sad just like River Song; maybe even more than her. "I know you yet you don't know me. Even though you warned me this would happen I'm still sad. But what was worse, people wanted me to forget you, saying you never existed when they even saw you." That's a first, I thought this might like be when the Doctor will meet Amy but more people saw me. But why would people want N to forget me? Did they see me as a threat? "Now I know who you were talking about all those years ago?" I really wanted to see N's face, I can't tell if he's smiling or crying. "Can I be your friend, Blair?"

"N." I never would have guessed he was so lonely. I know N was always in the company of abused Pokemon but here he was, asking for a friend; just like me but I couldn't say those words. "N, you're a lot stronger than me. I could never ask that question no matter how lonely I got." I got up and pushed the curtain away so I could get to N and hug him. "I'd really like to be your friend, thank you." N didn't hesitate and hugged me back.

"So now that were friends can we share the same bed?"

"No but I can at least remove the curtain a bit." I said getting up to move the curtain a bit so that we could see each other's faces if we wanted to talk into the night. "Say N, I've been meaning to ask. How old were you when you met the future me?"

"I was eight, it's been a little more than ten years since that day." He said as we laid down on our beds, looking at each other from the gap I made.

"So that makes you eighteen then." I said as he nodded. "Well this'll be awkward, I'll know the older you, meet the younger you, then back again. Time travel can be really confusing."

"Don't worry, it'll turn out okay." N said and I nodded.

"Well, goodnight N."

"Goodnight Blair." Whatever I did with N, at least he's still kind. Maybe I can show him humans aren't that bad.

I woke up to feel something warm holding me but my pillow separated us. It felt nice, a good kind of warm. But when I opened my eyes, I kicked the thing out of my bed. "N, what the hell were you doing?" Yep, N sat there rubbing his chest where I kicked him. "I told you we're not sharing beds."

"Aw, but Clyde told me that it's okay for friends to share beds." N whined as I raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Clyde? And the whole friends sleeping in the same bed only works for friends of the same gender!" I yelled jumping out of bed. Again N looked upset as the Pokemon waking up to the sound of me yelling and looked really confused as to why N was on the floor.

"Guess that hasn't happened yet."

"What?" I asked, grabbing my clothes bring to the bathroom.

"You met Clyde before. You knew Clyde and he knew you, but I guess it'll happen soon if it hasn't happened yet." N said, looking hopeful. "He knew me to some degree, so I must've came with you."

"Okay, this is getting really weird." I said stepping into the bathroom. God, I need a recap. First he said that he met me in his past and that I knew someone that I don't know now. Time travel's always gonna be weird. When I got out, I saw N playing with the Pokemon on the floor. "Well, I'm gonna make breakfast, it's too late to kick you out for that stunt earlier."

"Okay." He said getting up to leave the tent.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna help with breakfast?"

"No, I need to get going. See you later." He said and left the tent.

"Osha?" Tsunami asked, coming to me.

"It's one thing after another, things aren't going as it's supposed to be. I mean, I get the minor parts with Professor Juniper and Cheren but the chip, N, and now this. I'm not supposed to see N again till the city after this." I said looking at Tsunami. "I wonder what else we changed."

"Osha." Tsunami said, shrugging.

"You know, I think the Doctor's gonna like you guys." I said looking at Tsunami and the others. Of course, Tsunami and Jackie looked pleased while Lan was 'he'd better like me'. "Anyway, let's just eat then we'll go to Striaton City." It didn't take us long to finish our food and we went off to Striaton City. Today's battles weren't so bad, sure we met a kid who loves to fight, a girl who loves cute thing to the point she nearly tried to take Jackie and Tsunami (Lan nearly bit her), a kid who's Lilipup had a thing for Jackie, and we got a female Purrloin.

I sat there, comforting Jackie from the traumatic incident with the male Lilipup and Tsunami sat there watching Lan and the Purrloin. I expected this Purrloin to be a bit sneaky to counter Lan's grumpy side but in fact this Purrloin was timid, kind, and, dare I say it, looked up to Lan. Lan looked happy to have someone who looked up to her and it made me really worried. "Um," The two looked at me, "I was just thinking of a name but I can't think of anything else except Neko-chan. Is that okay with you?"

"Purr." The Purrloin, now Neko-chan said coming to rub her head on my hand.

"Okay, Neko-chan it is." I said as Tsunami came to greet our newest member but looked up at me with a sad look on his face. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll get a guy on the team soon." I said, patting his head and he made his way to my shoulder. "Now, let's get to the city before it gets dark; I did say I'd be friends with N but I don't want him jumping me." So we finally made our way to the city and got there in fifteen minutes of walking. We were just about to enter the city when a familiar voice call me.

"Blair! Hey Blair!" I turned and nearly got knocked over by Bianca, who was running at me head on. "Sorry Blair, I'm just so excited."

"Bianca, you're my friend but really slow down! You run faster than me when my life was in danger." I pointed out as Bianca rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile.

"I'm really sorry but listen. Let's have a Pokemon battle!" Bianca said, clutching my hands tightly. "Please! The Pokemon I caught have become a little stronger!"

"If they're as strong as your grip I need to worry!" I squeaked, losing feeling in my fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said letting go of my hands took out a Pokeball from her bag. "Ready or not, here I come! Go Lilipup!"

"Go get'em, Neko-chan!" I yelled for her to take charge but she shook her head and hid behind my legs. "Huh, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I think she doesn't like dogs." Bianca said looking at my cat Pokemon.

"Okay then. Lan, you're up." For once, Lan didn't put up a fight. In fact, she looked proud to be fighting against Bianca's Lilipup. 'Must be trying to seem the leader here.' I thought with a shrug. "Anyway, use bide!"

"Tackle!" Bianca's Lilipup kept tackling Lan who stood her ground, storing energy.

"Okay, fire at will!" I called and Lan attacked with suck force that the poor Lilipup fainted and Jackie stared at Lan.

"Wow Blair, your Pokemon are really strong." Bianca said as Lan staggered to me and I gave her a potion to heal her up.

"Yeah but I really need to get to the Pokemon Center soon. Everyone's really tired right now." I said as Lan went to Neko-chan and just sat there, looking pleased. 'Guess the whole follower thing did something good after all.' I thought looking to Tsunami. "You ready for this?"

"Oshawott!" Tsunami said with pride, probably not wanting to be out done by Lan.

"Okay, let's show 'em." I said as Tsunami got in front of me as Bianca took out another Pokeball.

"Okay, this little one is up next. Go Tepig!"

"Tepig!" It cried as it shot out of its Pokeball.

"Okay Tsunami, use water sport!"

"Osha!" He shot a bunch of water over Tepig who tried to shake off all the water.

"Tepig, are you alright?" Bianca asked, looking worried.

"Tepig." He nodded looking determined.

"Okay, use ember!"

"Block it with your scalchop." I said as the ember came at him. There wasn't really much to block since the ember was weak.

"What, why is my ember attack so weak?" Bianca asked as she and Tepig looked shocked.

"That's because water sport weakens fire type attacks." I said as Tsunami looked proud of himself. "Now let's finish it off with water gun." Being a water type going against a fire type as well as Tsunami being at a higher level, it was a one hit K.O.

"Oshawott!" Tsunami cheered patting his scalchop proudly as Jackie came to greet him.

"Well done guys, you did great." I said as they came to me. I looked up to see Bianca looking depressed. "Hey Bianca, are you alright?"

"Aww… I couldn't win…" She said picking up her Tepig. "Woo-hoo! You're a real tough trainer, Blair. I'm gonna work hard to training my Pokemon so we won't lose anymore. Okay, bye-bye!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" I yelled after her but she ran off. "Can't she come with me to the Pokemon Center, her Pokemon need medical attention."

"Osha?" I picked up Tsunami and placed him on my shoulder.

"Well, we'd better get to the Pokemon Center. I bet you guys are worn out and we need lunch." The Pokemon cheered and we made our way into the city and got to the Pokemon Center. I let Nurse Joy and Audino heal the Pokemon and I sat in the waiting room I got from the Pokemart.

"Blair, your Pokemon are ready for pick up." I heard on the intercom and I put my book away; _A Thousand Names to Choose for Dummies_. I ran to the Pokemon Center counter to see my Pokemon looking very happy. "They're all in prefect health." The jumped and came to me and I couldn't help but smile at how eager they were. After a nice lunch in the cafeteria, we finally got out of the Pokemon Center but now all I wanna do if finish that book.

"Well then, let's go find Cheren. He's gotta be here." I said, trying to think of something else and we walked out to get to the Gym. I really don't get why the first Gym is a café but with three gym leaders, I'm not complaining. When I got there, instead of a person there was a sign in fancy writing on the door.

Went to the Trainers' School

for Tea Ceremony demonstration.

Be back in a bit.

"Again with tea." I said looking up at the gym. "Wake up the Doctor after regenerating, use tea, drink something other than weird ale, use tea. Teas gonna follow me every where, isn't it." Tsunami and the others just stared at me, really confused. "You're lucky you don't drink tea. I mean, it good but only occasionally." Then again, tea did save us on the first Christmas invasion; without it we'd be in big trouble and I wouldn't be here. "Come on, I'm guessing Cheren's at the Trainers' School." Unlike the game, the Trainers' school wasn't as close to the Pokemon Center as I'd like it to be. It was ten blocks from the Pokemon Center! I don't remember how to ride a bike but I would like a moped right about now.

Wouldn't have been good though with the other Pokemon unless I had a wagon to put them on. It's not that bad though, it's a nice day and I don't have to worry about N jumping out to glomp me out of nowhere. The Pokemon seemed to like it too, Tsunami was busy chatting with Jackie, who I was holding in my arms, and Lan was talking to Neko-chan about something only N could understand. Seeing this kinda makes me feel left out; well at least they're enjoying themselves. When we got to the Trainers' School, most of the students were fooling around. I could see Cheren near the blackboard writing lines; who does that these days?

"Um… excuse me." I said, walking to an old man near a desk. "Have the Gym leaders already left?"

"Yes, their tea ceremony demonstration ended just a minute ago."

"Oh, thanks sir." I said and decided to walk over to Cheren.

"When a Pokemon is poisoned, its HP decreases while it is battling." Cheren recited and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that'd be obvious, since it's poison." I said and he jumped and he turned to me, clutching his heart.

"God Blair, don't do that." He hissed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I said as he sighed.

"So, you're looking for he Gym leaders?"

"Yeah but the guy in the front said they left." I said with a shrug.

"They were talking about Pokemon types while doing the tea ceremony; kept comparing and saying how similar." Cheren said, looking like he got a sudden headache. "I really don't get those guys."

"I don't get why the Gym's a café." I said as he nodded.

"By the way, Blair. Will you have a battle with me? I want to test how important items are in a battle." Cheren asked looking eager.

"Um… sure." I said, looking to my Pokemon who nodded.

"Well, let's see how effective my items are or maybe I should test how well I can battle without items…?" He said, thinking before snapping out of it. "Anyway, this is an indoor match, so let's battle without getting too rough."

"That I'll agree, don't wanna repeat that." I said with a smile.

"Go Snivy!" Cheren called, summoning his Pokemon.

"Let's show 'em, Neko-chan!" I cheered as Neko-chan looked eager. Guess she really don't like other dog type Pokemon other than Jackie.

"Attach with Vine whip!" He called out and poor Neko-chan fell to the ground after getting smacked.

"Are you alright, Neko-chan?"

"Purrloin." She said, getting up looking determined on beating Snivy. "Okay then, use Assist!" I know that move is risky, seeing as you don't know what kind of attack it'll produce and this time I really didn't like it. Neko-chan used water gun on Snivy, which has very little affect since it's a grass type.

"Hmm, interesting attack." Cheren observed, adjusting his glasses. "Moves that never miss and moves that can attack first. There sure are a lot of different moves."

"Um… does it really matter?" I pointed out. "I mean, we're hurting Pokemon but we do it for our bond. It shouldn't really matter." Cheren just stared at me and I knew he didn't get it. "Whatever, I'm sure you'll understand some day. But for now, Neko-chan, use scratch!"

"Purrloin!" She cried, landing a solid blow on Snivy and he got up but looked really weak but then took out a large blue berry and ate it.

"Orran Berries, they boost up a Pokemon's HP when it's low during a battle."

"Yes, I know that. Did you eat a Pokemon Trainer Textbook or something?" I said looking at him. He's studied way too much for this; being a Pokemon Trainer is supposed to be fun.

"Attack with a tackle!"

"Finish this with scratch!" Neko-chan attacked first and Snivy fainted right then and there. "You did great for your first battle, Neko-chan."

"Purr." She purred contentedly as I picked her up and stroked her soft fur. Hey, I said I didn't like the cat lady I never said anything about not liking her cats.

"Argh, go Purrloin!"

"Your turn Jackie!" This fight ended quickly, mainly because Jackie only used tackle instead of her other attacks, her other attacks were dark moves and wouldn't have much effect on him; his Purrloin is a guy.

"Well, that was a good battle." I said, as Jackie came to me and I petted her. "You did a wonderful job, Jackie."

"I see…" Cheren muttered and I looked up at him but I couldn't see his eyes. "Losing to you means that I still have a lot to learn."

"Cheren, it's not that." I said with a sigh. "I wanna tell you but this is something you're gonna have to find out on your own."

"So learning to use items well is definitely important, then." Cheren said, as if nothing happened. I'm starting to remember why I like Bianca more then Cheren; at least she has fun. "Oh, here Blair. I'll give you these Berries." He said handing me a bunch of Orran Berries, which I put in my bag. "If you give a Pokemon kind of berry to hold…"

"It'll eat it heal up when it's HP is low during battle." I finished, man this is boring. "I think the battle with you proved that."

"Right, but if you give Pokemon man-made items like potions to hold, they can't use them."

"Benefits of having hands." I said, looking down at my group. Maybe this is why the Doctor makes such a big deal when it comes to checking for hands when he regenerates. "Well, we're gonna make a quick pit stop at the Pokemon Center then go to the Gym."

"Good luck!" Cheren called after me as I left the Trainers' School.

"I'll never understand that boy." I said, looking down at my team. They nodded as we walked back to the Pokemon Center for a quick rest up for our first Gym battle. Well, after a few more Pokemon battles first.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: First Gym and the Dream yard

Crystalmaiden: Yes, I've finished chapter 5.

Blair: Yeah and I finally get to get at those Team Plasma freaks.

Crystamaiden: Blair...

Blair: What?

Crystalmaiden: Nevermind. Let me start with the chapter but first, the Disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Doctor Who, or The Sarah Jane Adventures. The only thing, well person, I own is Blair.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The First Gym and the Dream Yard<p>

We made our way to the Dream Yard; at least I think this is where it is. I had to follow my memory of the game and the town map Miss Lily gave me only had a map of the region. Still we got there anyway, I wonder if they have an App for maps for the town like the region. Anyway, if I remember correctly, this used to be a research facility before an explosion happened leaving it in ruins and wild Pokemon moved in and made it their home. Anyway, after battling a girl with two Purloins that really didn't like Neko-chan, resulting in a real cat-fight, and a boy with two Patrats and a Lilipup that were easily defeated by Tsunami, Lan, and Jackie. But right now, I'm really starting to get tired of seeing only Lilipups, Purrloins, and Patrats in battles.

'The other Pokemon games had more variety than this in the beginning.' I sighed, as I leaned to sit against the wall or what's left of a wall with my Pokemon. If it weren't for the fact that some lady here will give me a Pansear that'll help me beat the Gym Leader, I'd just go straight to the gym and battle.

"Hey! Hey, you!" I turned and I blinked for a couple of seconds. I think I'm seeing things.

"River?"

"Hello Sweetheart." I couldn't help but stare. It was defiantly River Song but she was wearing an orange dress and a black wig; carrying a basket. What happened to her?

"Good god, what happened to you?" I gasped, staring at her.

"Oh, nothing." She grinned down at me.

"If you come to help me, please don't wear that dress. White, black, anything but orange; please." I said, as she laughed. It's like she knows I don't like the color orange.

"Had to make due." She said as I placed Tsunami on my lap.

"So, is there a reason why you're here of all places dressed as a character that's supposed to give me a Pokemon?" I asked as my Pokemon started up at her too, well Lan looked like she was ready to laugh her tail off.

"Just needed to deliver that Pansear you'll need." She said handing me a Pokeball as well as a ticket.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, looking down at it. " 'Spellman's Magical Museum of the Circus'?" I looked back up to see she vanished. "This had better not be one of those 'my future told her to do this' moments." I pocketed what the ticket and threw Pokeball to let the Pansear out.

"Pansear!" He looked happy and I watched as he started to get to know the other Pokemon. He got along with Tsunami because he's a guy, Jackie and Neko-chan seemed to like him because he was relaxed, and Lan can't seem to effect Pansear.

"Well, now that I've got this naming book, I guess I'll name you," I opened my book at random and looked down at the first name I came down to, "Oz. I guess that'll do if you want."

"Pansear!" He cheered and I couldn't help but laugh as the other Pokemon accepted him.

"You know, I don't know why River couldn't just give me you when I arrived here before I had to battle those two earlier." I said, crossing my arms as I got up. "Guess we're gonna have to run back out of the city to train a bit." After an hour of fighting and running back and forth to the Pokemon Center, Oz seemed ready to face the Gym Leaders with the rest of the game but after running back to the Pokemon Center to heal up it's nearly night-time. I'm not really looking forward to going into the ruins of the Dream Yard at night so this kind of sucks. "Now, let's finally finish this so we can celebrate with a great dinner!" Tsunami and the other's cheered as we walked into the Café Gym, I'm gonna call it that because it is a freaking café and a gym. When I walked in, the guy that usually stands near the front wasn't there but the waitress smiled at me as she moved from her counter.

"Hello, welcome to the gym. You're here for a Gym battle, correct?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if people really come here for something other than gym battles?" I asked as she led me to a table.

"Yes, the gym leaders are very good chefs and like to serve good food." The waitress said, as I sat down. I thought I'd have to go through the little easy puzzle thing like in the game.

"Wait for a moment, we'll have our trainers come to battle you in just a minute."

"Wait, what?" But she ran off back to her counter. "Okay, this is weird." I looked down at my Pokemon to find them just as confused as me; well Lan was actually closed to sleeping because she got bored. It didn't take long for the two trainers that work at the Gym to come at me and it wasn't that bad since Neko-chan, Jackie, and Lan got another win for each only leaving Tsunami and Oz to face the Gym leader unless one of them faints and I'm not looking forward to see them faint; mainly because I don't know what'll happen if it does happen. For all I know, the Pokemon may die or just faint like in the anime. "You guys ready for this?"

"Osha!"

"Pansear!" The two cheered, looking really pumped up. During the other fights, the two male Pokemon were busy pumping their excitement, Tsunami waving his scalchop while Ox waved his fist chanting a tune that just seemed to be pulled out of thin air. It was really cute and made me wish I had a camera but that was short lived as the waitress that walked me over to my chair came back to me looking pleased.

"Well, are you ready to face the Gym Leaders?"

"Yes please." I said getting up and my Pokemon and I followed her to the back room.

"Wait here, the Gym Leaders will be with you in a moment." She said and left us into the room. The room looked a lot like the battle arenas in the anime but on the other side where the gym leaders was a small stage for the Gym leaders to stand on while we battle. 'Well, at least it looks more reasonable than just walking up to the leader and just battle.' Suddenly, the lights went off and we just stood there in total darkness.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokemon Gym." I jumped as someone spoke right in front of me. A spotlight turned to my left, revealing a guy with flaming red hair and a hairstyle to match wearing a waiter's outfit.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with fire-type Pokemon." Another spotlight came to my right and there stood the blue hairs gym brother.

"I'm a water-type specialist, and my name is Cress." The last spotlight came in front of me and there stood the green haired one with a hairstyle I really don't know how to express.

"And my name is Cilan, I like grass-type Pokemon."

"Well, my name's Blair. It's nice to meet you." I said as Cilan stared at me.

"Where have I seen you before?"

"What?"

"I recognize you, you're that girl who talked back to those Team Plasma people." Cress said, looking surprised yet impressed.

"How'd you know that?" I asked shocked.

"That speech was broadcasted all over Unova." Great, so there's a video of me getting emotional all over Unova. I don't even remember seeing a video camera around when that whole thing happened. "Um, you see…" Huh? "As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er…"

"Oh enough, listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle!" Chili finished with a huge grin on his face. I forgot this happened, I kind of skipped through this part in the game. "It'll be based on the type of the first Pokemon you chose."

"That is indeed the case." Cress said, with a gentle smile as he kissed my knuckles gentle. Damn it, he's a gentleman and kind of cute. "The partner you first chose was a water type, it seems."

"Yep, this is my Oshawott, Tsunami." I said as the little Oshawott beside me looked proud.

"Then there's not real need for us to stay near. Cilan, get up there." Chili asked pushing his brother onto the stage as Cress sighed.

"Sorry about my brothers."

"Oh no, its okay." I said waving as hand as he smiled and moved to watch the battle from the sidelines with Chili who got Cilan up on the other side of the battlefield. I made my way to my side with Tsunami and Oz stood beside me while the others sat against the wall behind us.

"Nothing personal… No hard feelings… Me and my grass-type Pokemon will… um…" Okay, this is why I skipped reading this part of the dialogue, he doesn't seem to know what he's gonna say. "We're gonna battle, come what may."

"Sure, same with me." I said as Tsunami and Oz cheered next to me.

"So, um, if you're okay with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being, er, you know, your opponent." Does Cilan have a confidence problem? I mean, in the anime version he's a little weird since he always compares things to taste, smell, and other stuff but I'd take that guy over this. He summoned his Lilipup as Tsunami ran into the field.

"Lilipup, use work up!"

"Use your water gun Tsunami!" Playing the game as short as it was, I know for a fact that Cilan will use work up to get his attack stronger so it can do more damage. It was because of that, when he attacked me my Lilipup in my game fainted when I was battling against the him. I've got to beat him soon before his attacks get stronger. "Use water gun again!"

"Oshawott!" He yelled spraying the Lilipup again and it seemed to be weakened now.

"Use your bite attack." Before I could even call for Tsunami to dodge, the Lilipup pounced and bit Tsunami hard.

"Tsunami, are you alright?"

"Osha." He nodded, looking really determined but a little weak.

"Pan, Pansear!" Oz cheered from next to me as the others hopped behind me doing their own cheer. I'm glad they support each other during this.

"Lilipup, come back!" I stared as Cilan called back his Lilipup and took out a potion to spray onto his Pokemon. I know that this would happen but with victory so close, I can't helped but be annoyed.

"That's it! Show them the power of your water gun!" I yelled and within a minute Lilipup fainted. "Yay, you beat your first Gym Pokemon!" I cheered, hugging a tired Tsunami. "Here," I handed him one of the Orran Berries that Cheren gave me, "you're earned a good snack before dinner."

"Osha." He took it and I placed him down so he could join the others as Oz came to me.

"Oh, my Pokemon." Cilan sighed and for a second he looked really depressed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be alright." He said taking out his last Pokeball. "I guess I've got one last Pokemon. Go Pansage!"

"Let's get 'em, Oz!" I cheered as Oz jumped into the field.

"Pansage, use vine whip."

"Dodge it then use incinerate!" Oz barely dodged and fired a fire blast at the grass type and with that first hit it did a lot of damage. The rest of the battle was just Cilan's Pansage using vine whip and Oz using incinerate and it didn't take long before the grass monkey fainted with a few burns. "Excellent job Oz!" I cheered as I handed him an Orran Berry, which he took happily.

"Er… Is it over now?" He asked, looking at my Pokemon group and me. "What a surprise. You are very strong."

"Thanks but my Pokemon are just as strong if not stronger." I pointed out as Cilan nodded.

"Well, you've earned this." He said handing me the Trio Badge.

"Thanks guys." I said, placing my new badge in the badge case I got. I looked at the watch on my Vortex Manipulator to see it was six at night; have I really been stuck in this gym for an hour and a half? "Well, I'd better be going. Thanks for the battle."

"Wait Blair." I turned to see Cress coming to me. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For making your point during Team Plasma's speech." He said looking a little depressed. "Because of that speech, I wasn't sure about my relationship with my Pokemon. If you hadn't pointed out that our Pokemon may not want to leave us I'm sure more people would have released their Pokemon."

"Come on, I'm sure people wouldn't have released their Pokemon even if I didn't say anything." I said shaking my head.

"But that's just it, after that broadcast many people went to the Dream Yard to release their Pokemon. If it wasn't for the Pokemon Daycare, the Pokemon that wanted to stay with their trainers would've had a hard time."

"How so?"

"The Pokemon Daycare let the Pokemon stay with them and the Preschool next door play with the Pokemon so they won't be lonely."

"I can't believe people actually fall for stuff like that." I said shaking my head. "Team Plasma only looks at one side of things and if they really think we're abusing them shouldn't they talk about how to treat Pokemon instead of outright abandoning them. I bet you that they have Pokemon too and their reason will be because of their righteous reasons. They're nothing but hypocrites!"

"Blair, calm down." Cress said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry about that, those guys just really get under my skin." I muttered, calming down a bit.

"Would you like me to walk you to the Pokemon Center?"

"No, it's okay. But thanks Cress." I said and left the Gym with my Pokemon. Before I left, I saved the game after beating Cilan in the game but didn't leave the building. I remember the walkthroughs so I know that Fennel comes after the character leaves the Gym. But when I got out she wasn't there; another change in the game. Well, this time I'm not complaining. I get creeped out just going to a school at night so like hell I'm going into the ruins of an old blown up science facility where people may have died.

"Come on guys, let's get to the Pokemon Center before anything weird happens." So we returned to the Pokemon Center, ate dinner, washed up, and gave Nurse Joy my clothes to wash when she came into collect some clothes to wash. I got a room for us for the night with two bunk beds like in the anime, which was nice but I kind of miss the tent. I couldn't help but think about what changed today I lay there on my bed in my nightgown. First, River was the one who gave me Oz instead of a trainer, second was the fact that Cress and his brothers knew me from the speech that happened, and last was that Fennel wasn't there to ask for me to collect the Dream Mist from a Munna.

Then again, I guess I can understand Fennel not being there, after all it's night time and here I'm sure they go to sleep instead of the game where you can battle gym leaders at three in the morning; my friend did that one time at a sleep over. Still, why the heck was River here? If she could arrive here and talk to me, why didn't she just find me and tell me what she needed instead of telling what she wanted to on the chip she gave to Miss Lily yesterday?

"I'm never gonna understand that woman; at least she's a prefect match for the Doctor." I sighed as Tsunami came to lay down next to me. "Guess we really can't depend of things being the way they're supposed to be. Ah well, at least it makes things a little more exciting."

"Osha!" Tsunami yawned and we went to sleep. The next morning was nice and quiet, with a nice waffle breakfast with raspberries and wearing freshly clean clothes. It was a good beginning to a day. I just got out of the Pokemon Center, ready to find Fennel since Professor Juniper did ask for me to meet up with her when a very familiar voice called out to me.

"Blair!" I turned and nearly got tackled down to the ground, almost crushing my Pokemon in the process, by my green cap, wearing friend.

"Bianca."

"Sorry, Blair." Bianca said turning around as I brushed myself off. "Fennel, I found her." I looked to see a woman with very long black hair, her bangs held out of her face with a flower hair clip, and wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello there, you must be Blair. I've heard a lot about you from Juniper." Fennel said holding a hand out for me to shake.

"Pleased to me you." I said, shaking it.

"Well, as you must know I'm a scientist and Professor Juniper wanted me to give you this." She handed me a disk, which I guess from the all the walkthroughs I've watched is Cut. "I was hoping you and Bianca could help me. There's a Munna in the Dream Yard and I was wondering if the two of you can get me some Dream Mist for my research."

"Sure." I said with a shrug, this was gonna happen anyway.

"Great, thank you both." She said walking off to what I can only assume is her home. So Bianca, my Pokemon, and I made our way to the Dream Yard.

"Say Bianca, how did you meet Fennel?" I asked as we made it to the front of the Dream Yard ruins and I was busy placing the Cut move in Lan.

"Of, she found me last night when I was going to go into the Pokemon Center for the night." Bianca said happily. "I beat my first Gym Leader earlier this morning."

"Guess that means only Cheren hasn't got a badge yet."

"Did he lose against the his Gym leader?"

"I'm not sure, he was busy studying at the Trainers' School when I met up with him yesterday." I said finishing with adding Cut to Lan's moves. "Okay Lan, cut down that tree!" God that sounded weird but it did the job, the little tree blocking the way into the main part of the ruined structure was cut down so we can make our way through. It didn't take long for us to notice something was wrong. First as we walked closer to the center part of the Dream Yard no sound is heard, not even from the wild Pokemon in the grass.

"This place is creepy." Bianca whimpered, clutching onto my arm. Even the Pokemon seemed really wary, Lan really being on edge with a gleam in her eyes and, surprisingly, her buckteeth.

"Munnaaaaaaa!" I jumped as a cry was heard and I turned just in time to see a Munna flying right at us and actually crashing right into Bianca's face making her fall to the ground.

"Bianca, are you both okay?" I asked, getting to my knees as the Munna whimpered into Bianca's chest.

"I'm fine but this one's not." Bianca said, looking worried at the little Munna shaking in her arms. "This little guy's scared to death. Just look at all the marks on it." She's right, there were bruises here and there but what really got me angry was that the bruises were shoe shaped.

"Hey! Give me that Munna." I turned to see a male member of Team Plasma getting out from behind a broken wall, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"You're the one who's been hurting this Munna!" It wasn't a question, it's a damn true statement. Wait, aren't there supposed to be two Team Plasma Grunts here?

"Hey, give Munna back!" I turned to see a female member of Team Plasma take the poor screaming Munna right out of Bianca's arms and bring it back to her partner.

"Come on! Hurry up and make some Dream Mist!" The Male grunt screamed, kicking the poor defenseless Munna and when it tried to run the grunt's female partner grabbed it and brought it back with another kick. Okay, now I really hate these people.

"You'd better stop kicking that Munna or my foot's gonna go up both your asses!" I yelled as they stared at me. "I don't care who you guys think you are but right now, I just wanna beat the living shit out of you like you're doing to that Munna!" My Pokemon cheered behind me and I really don't know what Bianca was doing; my main focus is on the two hypocrites standing before me.

"Who do _you_ think you are? We're Team Plasma! We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans!"

"Really, because I see a bunch of Camelot rejects with a brutality to match that time period!" I growled and they seemed scared for a second there. "And if you're trying to liberate Pokemon from us because we're abusing them then what the hell do you call yourself? You'd have better give me a good reason for not kicking you guys like soccer balls right now."

"What are we doing?" The female grunt said, looking serious. "The Pokemon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokemon. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts."

"And what, so they can be beaten up by you freaks?" I growled as the two looked angry. "Oh you have no right to be angry, I, on the other hand, have every right to be pissed as hell."

"Blair…" Bianca gasped from behind me.

"You guys claim to be to care about Pokemon but here you are abusing an innocent. If Team Plasma does care about Pokemon then you shouldn't even be in it!"

"You're right." I turned to Bianca as she got up, a determined look in her eyes. "You'd better leave that Munna alone!" The grunts just ignored us and continued kicking the Munna.

"Come on! Spit out that Dream Mist!"

"That's it!" I took a step forward and turned the guy to kick him in the stomach. He staggered back, clutching his chest as I grabbed Munna and gave it to Bianca.

"Why you…"

"How does it feel, shmuck?" I growled at him, as he took out his Pokeball. "You got only a small taste of what you did to that Munna. Unless you want your pride to be hurt too, I suggest you leave."

"How could you, kicking Munna like this. You guys are Trainers too, right?" Bianca pointed out, using a couple potions to try and heal the wounded Munna.

"That's right." The female grunt said, proudly and I really want to kick her in the face. "We're Pokemon Trainers too, but we're fighting for a different reason. Unlike you two, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokemon!"

"And setting Pokemon free means that we win Pokemon battles and take Pokemon by force." The male grunt said glaring at me. "So, on that note, we are going to rescue your Pokemon from you!"

"That's one of the biggest bull shits I've ever heard." I growled, as my Pokemon came to my side looking just as pissed as I am now. "My friends are happy with me, it's because of you freaks that people and Pokemon are unhappy so get lost already!"

"That's it!" The male grunt threw his Pokemon into the air and his Patrat came out, ready for a fight.

"Hey, you leave Blair alone!"

"It's okay, Bianca." I said, looking down at my Pokemon to see they were ready to fight. "We can take them, let's show them Neko-chan."

"Purrloin!" She hissed at the Patrat, who just glared at her.

"Use assist!" I hope luck's on my side to bring down these hypocrites and as luck would have it, because of this move Neko-chan used incinerate. This was nearly a one hit K.O and the male grunt really didn't look happy.

"Use tackle, dodge it then finish him off with scratch." Neko-chan easily dodged Patrat's attack and finished him off with a scratch.

"Argh, return!" He didn't look too happy that he lost. "Useless thing."

"And you say I'm bad?" I asked looking at the grunt as I hugged Neko-chan. Did Ghetsis purposely hire people like this for Team Plasma, they must be really good to keep their real selves from N.

"Were you not taking them seriously because she's a kid?" The female grunt asked, looking annoyed.

"No, he's taking me very seriously since I did kick him in the stomach." I pointed out, glaring at the woman before me. "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean my wrath will be easy on you."

"You won't beat me!" She yelled, summoning her Purrloin.

"Jackie, your turn." She backed and growled at the Purrloin who tensed up slightly at the sight of the dog.

"Purrloin, use assist!" Nothing happened.

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked, my anger vanishing. God, they hire people who don't even know how to use attacks for their Pokemon work. "Assist only work when there are other Pokemon within your party and since you have none, the move doesn't work. Are you sure it's not you who's not taking me seriously?"

"Shut up!"

"Jackie, use tackle!" I yelled and Jackie slammed right into the cat Pokemon and it didn't look so strong as it got up.

"Use your scratch attack!" The grunt screamed and the blow hit Jackie before I could even make a command.

"Jackie, you alright?" She just nodded, glaring daggers at the opponent Purrloin. "Then let's finish this off with another tackle." That really did it and the Purrloin fell to the ground in a heap.

"I can't believe it, I lost but why tell me about Assist?"

"Because it's almost pitiful to see a trainer who's fighting so hard for a reason yet not know what a Pokemon move does in battle." I said, shaking my head. "If people in Team Plasma are like you, I'll just let you guys ruin yourselves. Personally lady, I think you need a career change. Join a knitting club or something or better yet get a _real job_ ."

"Why you little…"

"Enough, we have to obtain the Dream Mist! Girl, give us that Munna!"

"No!" Bianca said, holding onto the now health looking Munna.

"If you wanna get to her, you're gonna have to get through me." I hissed, getting into a fighting position. But I really didn't have to because Ghetsis suddenly appeared.

"What are you two doing goofing off?" He hissed as the two grunts looked like they were gonna wet themselves when another Ghetsis appeared behind them. "We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people!" The two Ghetsis vanished and another appeared in front of them looking extremely angry. "If you cannot fulfill your duties…"

"T-this isn't… Ghetsis when he is gathering followers or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!" See, they admit to tricking people. God, I'll rip this organization bit by bit when I get the chance if they don't destroy themselves first.

"Yeah." The male grunt whimpered. This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he is about to issue punishment…"

"At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us!" The two Plasma Grunts ran off like frightened mice but ran out before seeing the Ghetsis they saw vanish and a Musharna come from behind a wall.

"Shaaar!" The poor Musharna worried about the little Munna in Bianca's arms and the Munna looked happy to see its friend.

"What just happened?" Bianca asked, looking really confused. "That person Ghetsis appeared all over the place."

"It was Musharna's Dream Mist, it made us see Ghetsis since they're probably scared of him." I said patting Musharna gently. "Thank you for your help, Musharna."

"Musharna." The Pokemon looked really happy and gestured for the Munna to follow for home but the Munna didn't leave.

"Huh?" We stared as Munna and Musharna began talking before Musharna nodded looking a little sad but pleased. Munna, on the other hand, looked really happy and cuddled into Bianca's arms.

"What's going on?"

"I think this little one want to travel with me." Bianca said, smiling down at Munna. "What do you think? Do you wanna travel with me?"

"Munna!" It cheered and the two hugged; a perfect photo moment.

"Blair, Bianca!" We turned to see Fennel running to us. "I couldn't wait, so I came over." She gasped, noticing Musharna there. "Is that Musharna?" Musharna just stared at Fennel before floating off leaving a pink mist in its wake.

"Oh Fennel. Well, you see, Munna here… but Team Plasma and Munna."

"They were beating up Munna to try and get the mist." I finished for Bianca. "But we got rid of them and Munna wants to travel with Bianca. If it wasn't for Musharna making those illusions those Team Plasma creeps would've stayed longer and they looked pretty desperate."

"I see, that makes sense." Fennel said, with a nod. "See, Musharna evolves from Munna. So seeing Munna in trouble, it used its power; making dreams into reality to save Munna and you two since you helped Munna. Which means… wait a second!" She walked around us to the pink smoke still in the air. "Is this Dream Mist?" She looked excited and placed the air inside a jar that some how was inside her lab coat; how'd she fit that jar in there anyway? "With this, I can complete my research! Thank you both!" With that, she ran back to her house. I figured I wouldn't need to see her about anything seeing as the functions she makes with the Dream Mist in the game isn't really needed here for me; it's only function was for connecting with other gamers.

"Phew, how random was that?" Bianca said, still holding Munna.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Suddenly, there was a rustling noise near by and before I could even jump, someone jumped out and hugged me from behind. "N get off!" Yep, N once again found me.

"Are you alright, I heard you yelling and I got worried."

"I'm fine but really get off of me." I said, calmly as N finally let go only to hold on to my hand.

"Um Blair, who is this?"

"I'm N, Blair's closest friend." N said, smiling as I stared at him.

"N, we just became friends so please calm down." I said as N smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. I never noticed how nice his smile was. "So N, how did you know I was here besides me yelling?"

"Oh, some woman gave me this telling me to come here." He said and I was surprised to see him pull the same ticket River gave me.

"I've got one too." I said, taking mine out and showing N. I shouldn't have done that because my Vortex Manipulator started to react. "Not again."

"Blair!"

"What's going on?" Bianca tired to remove my Vortex Manipulator but N still held my hand tightly.

"Bianca, you've got to let go of me!" But it was too late as the Vortex Manipulator sucked us into the Time Vortex and we quickly landed hard onto the ground.

"Sarah Jane!" I looked up to see the last person I'd expected to see again. An older woman held a glowing tube of lipstick and next to her was an African American boy but it's really the woman who shocked me and judging by the look on her face she was just as shocked as I am.

"Blair?" Sarah Jane Smith asked helping me up. God, how the hell am I gonna explain this to her?

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I hope you like it. Please, no flames.<p>

Blair: What the hell, what's Sarah Jane doing here? I thought it's a Doctor Who crossover.

Crystalmaiden: Oh it is, I just need this so that you and N have an episode with the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

Blair: Wait, do you mean that...

Crystalmaiden: Yep.

Blair: I have to finish watching those episodes. (Runs to the other computer)


	6. Chapter 6: Day of the Clown

Crystal: Well, I've finally done it. I've finally updated this story. Man, I've finally found time to work on this story.

Blair: Yes, and you spent that time working on your pictures.

Crystal: Hey, you can't complain. I did 12 pictures of you. By the way, if you want to see them they're on my Deviantart account. The link is on my profile and I've done a cover for this story too.

Blair: Just start the story.

Crystal: Okay but first the Disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sarah Jane Adventures, Doctor Who, or Pokemon. I only own Blair so please no flames. And if I missed any terms or misspelled anything I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Day of the Clown<p>

"Blair, what how are you here?" Sarah Jane asked as N helped me up and I got Bianca up.

"I really don't know how to explain this." I said, rubbing my arm looking at N beside of me. How am I supposed to explain that I left the Doctor only to go looking for him with a Vortex Manipulator without making her worry? "Where are we?" But Sarah Jane wasn't looking at me. Instead, she stared at Bianca who was still holding the Munna in her arms. "It's not an alien." I pointed out, knowing what she must be thinking but then again if I haven't know about the Pokemon I'd think it's an alien too.

"Then what is it? Looks like a pillow with eyes." The boy asked, staring at it and carefully petting it. Munna seemed to like it since it looked happy and the boy smiled a little.

"It's a Pokemon, Clyde. Remember?" N answered and I looked to him and back to the boy. So, this is Clyde; I'm gonna have to have a talk with him about what he'll be saying to young N later. But like me, Clyde didn't seem to know N and just stared at him in suspicion.

"Who are you people and how do you know me?"

"Sorry, I'll explain later." I said looking at Clyde. "My name is Blair Reedmen and these are my friends N, Bianca, and her Munna."

"Wait, hers?" N asked, looking at Bianca and the little Munna.

"Well, it seems to like her and I'm sure she'll keep him safe. At least I think it's a he."

"Okay, one down but how to do you know who I am? I mean, its cool and all but it's kind of creepy too." N looked really depressed before looking to the two people in front of us.

"You mean you don't know me?" Clyde shook his head and N looked to me. He looked like he knew this but it still really hurt him. I took his hand in comfort and that seemed to work a little but I can tell it was only a cover up for now.

"Anyway, Blair, how did you and your friends get here? I thought you were traveling with the Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked, staring my vortex manipulator.

"I really don't have time so long story short, I left the Doctor but have to find him now and we need to find why these tickets reacted to my vortex manipulator because it's a dud for now." I said, handing her the tickets given to N and me. I wasn't expecting her to look scared or worried as she took the tickets from me.

"Where did you get these?"

"Did you get it from a clown?" Clyde asked, looking serious.

"No, a friend of mine gave them to us at least I think she gave N his ticket." I looked to the building next to us to see a creepy looking building with the words 'Museum of the Circus' painted on the front. "I know I haven't told you all about what's going on but can you tell me what's going on so I can help."

"How can you help?" Clyde asked, looking at me.

"Clyde, this is one of my friends and the youngest person to travel with the Doctor." Sarah Jane said as Clyde stared at me.

"You traveled with the Doctor?"

"Yep, but again what's going on and how does it connect with these tickets?"

"A number of children have been kidnapped lately and it seems to be connected to a clown only appears to people who have these tickets." Sarah Jane answered, handing them back to me.

"Then we'll help." N said before I can even say anything.

"No, I can't let you guys get hurt and besides, I'm not sure what we're really dealing with." I pointed out looking to N and Bianca. "I can't put you guys in danger, this could be one of those life or death situations."

"It's okay, I've done this once with you when I was a child." N said as Bianca smiled.

"That's right, as long as we're here we can help out." I looked to Sarah who looked a little stressed at having two others being exposed to aliens.

"Okay, but once you start you can't speak of it." Sarah Jane said and I looked to N and Bianca.

"Actually, there's a small group of people know now about aliens back in their world thanks to me and a few others who know the Doctor."

"What?" I just gave a sheepish shrug as Sarah Jane just sighed.

"Oh, don't worry. As for as I know, there haven't been any alien attacks going on there. It's just how I entered into their world and the fact that I think the Doctor did something."

"I'm not gonna ask." Sarah Jane said as we looked at the building. Okay, I've seen Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, and the Vashta Nerada but this building looked creepy in its own way. It had paintings of clowns on the side of the arches and they were creepy; and I like clowns!

"Welcome to the circus of horrors." Clyde whispered dramatically.

"You know Clyde, occasionally your sense of humor really leaves something to be desired." Sarah Jane said, looking really stressed but this time more from fear.

"Who said I was joking?" Clyde asked as N noticed the look on the oldest adult.

"Sarah Jane, are you alright?"

"Clowns make my skin crawl, N." Sarah Jane said plainly as Bianca held Munna close to her.

"Maybe I should stay out here and see if I can get us ride incase something happens." Bianca said nervously.

"That's a good idea, you never know when you need a quick escape and without the TARDIS around." I said looking through my pockets but I stopped. "I forgot, I left my cell phone at home before I got stuck in your world. The one time I forget…"

"Don't worry, here." Sarah Jane took out her cell phone and gave it to Bianca. "Order a taxi, it'll take it a while for it to arrive. The numbers on speed dial."

"Right." Bianca nodded as they walked into the building. I've seen creepy things but this is kind of creepy; and I like clowns. There was this weird music in the background as was a few clown statues as well as animals that were stuffed. I held N's hand tightly as we looked around and I could tell he wasn't comfortable to see animals stuffed like this.

"Blimey, museums normally freak me out. All those stuffed animals, old bones, and mummies." Clyde said, looking at the stuff around him gingerly. "But this place, doesn't just take the biscuit. This place gets the whole Christmas tin."

"Welcome! Welcome!" I jumped and we turned to see a man who looked a bit like the _Dumbo_ mouse stood behind us in a spot light. "To Spellman's Magical Museum of the Circus and the story of the most wondrous family of entertainment in the world. To the tumblers and jugglers of ancient Rome."

"Sorry but we're not here for that." N said as the man glared at him.

"Mr. Spellman, I presume?"  
>"Elijah Spellman at your serves." There's something not right about his smile as she stared at Sarah Jane.<p>

"My name is Sarah Jane Smith. I'm a journalist." Sarah Jane said, holding her hand out for him to shake. He seemed reluctant to even touch her but he did it anyway. "These are my friends, Clyde, Blair, and N. We're here to talk to you about clowns."

"Ah, the princes of the . . ."

"Okay, we get it." I said, he looked really happy when we mentioned clowns. A little too happy.

"This way, please." Spellman said and walked off and even the spotlight followed him.

"I don't like him." N stated, looking to me.

"I agree, he seemed a little too happy when we started on clowns."

"Well, we'll just have to see." Sarah Jane pointed out and we followed after Spellman.

"Mankind has always needed someone to make them laugh; slave or the king." Spellman started, and if it wasn't for the creepy air around him it'd be a littler interesting.

"Can you do me a favor and drop a note to my teacher?" Clyde joked but Spellman didn't look pleased or amused.

"The Pharaohs had fools," Spellman continued, "so did the Native Americans. We had harlequins and in the middle ages, the jester."

"It's not so much the clown's show biz history that I'm interested in. It's there reputation for scaring people." Sarah Jane said, but she looked edgy and how can blame her. She was in a room full of clowns, the thing she's scared of most. I was like her back in the library with the Vashta Nerada but I bet I really freaked out then.

"The fear of the painted smile." Okay, we need another proper adult! The smile he gave was really creepy; he must have a kick freaking people out.

"It's not as _simple_ as that, Mr. Spellman." Sarah Jane countered, standing her ground. "They used to paint clowns on the walls of children's wards but when they were asked, every child said the pictures scared them children sensed things. I know." This seemed to really please Mr. Spellman and I felt N grasp my hand. I looked up at him and he gave a slight comforting smile.

"Sarah Jane, look at this." We turned to Clyde who pointed to a picture of a man with a music pipe. "These are the same colors as the clown I saw: red, yellow, and blue."

"But that doesn't look like a clown." N said, moving to examine the picture. I don't get it but I missed holding N's hand.

"You're right, N. This is the Pied Piper." Sarah Jane answered. "The legend goes he rid Hamlin of its plague of rats. Then when the town refused to pay him, he came back and took all their children."

"The oldest and most accurate picture of the Pied Piper." Spellman said, coming behind Sarah Jane. "The colors on this costumes signify he was a traveling entertainer. But I'm afraid, even clowns have their dark day."

"And that's the exact clown I'm interested in, Mr. Spellman. Ones that make children disappear." Sarah Jane said, a little more firm in her voice now.

"Yeah but the Pied Pipers is a fairytale." Clyde argued.

"That's the thing Clyde. Everything has some kind of inspiration." I pointed out but a sudden noise grabbed our attention and we looked to see Spellman vanished. It didn't help that we heard a creepy laugh that we can call say belonged to Spellman.

"Mr. Spellman?"

"Wh…Where did he go?"

"I don't know but we'd better get out of here." I said and pulled N with me as we made to leave but a boy, girl, and Bianca, still carrying the little Munna in her arms, walked in. The boy looked a little familiar for some reason though.

"Luke!"

"Mum!" Oh, now I remember him. That's her son, the one she kept talking about during the invasion of the Daleks.

"What you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here and who are they?" The girl asked looking at N and me.

"Not now, Bianca what are you doing in here?"

"Don't worry, I called the taxi but I needed to make sure they were safe." Bianca said and I really couldn't object to that."

"You told me to stay with her and I couldn't leave Bianca out there." Luke argued to Clyde.

"Yeah, and keep her out of the action."

"Come on Clyde, this is Rani we're talking about." The girl, Rani, stared at N and he seemed to realize he shouldn't have said anything.

"How do you know my name? What action? What's going on?" Rani asked but screamed as the clown manikin behind her came to life and grabbed her. In fact, all the clown manikins came to life. Oh great, it's like the first time I met the Doctor all over again.

"What's happening?" Clyde asked, noticing the other manikins starting to move.

"They're moving!"

"Something's animating the clowns." Oh no, ya think!

"Look out, all of you!" Sarah Jane warned and to my surprise, N stood in front of me as if to protect me.

"They're alive!"

"Let's get out of here!" I grabbed N and Bianca and dragged them out with Sarah Jane and the others following behind us. Bianca muttering words of comfort to the whimpering Munna but no one really paid any mind to it.

"But what happened to Spellman?"

"Isn't it obvious, Clyde? He's the one making this happen!" I yelled, not stopping as Sarah Jane took the lead.

"Yes, he's using them like puppets; probably under some telekinetic control." Sarah Jane added, finishing it for me.

"Walking puppets? Telekinetic control?" Rani asked stopping for a second.

"He's controlling them with his mind." Luke said simply before dragging her on as the puppets started to gain on them.

"I know what it means. Who's Spellman?"

"Rani or who ever you are, there's a time and a place for asking questions but right now with manikin clowns coming at us; now is not the time!" I yelled continuing to run. A few months away from the Doctor and I'm already out of shape!

"Probably an alien!" Luke answered, dragging Rani again. Great, now she's gonna have even more questions. We managed to turn the corner but were met with more clown manikins coming at us.

"Stand back." Sarah Jane took out a tube of lipstick and pointed it at the manikins. I was just about to ask 'what the heck a tube of lipstick can do', when a familiar sound came from it and the manikins started to move slowly.

"What was that?"

"Sonic lipstick, never leave home without it." Sarah Jane looking pleased.

"Okay, where did you get that? The Doctor never lets me have any sonic devices." I asked as Sarah Jane smiled at me before putting her lipstick away.

"I've seized up their joints. Should hold them up while we get out of here."

"Good, the sooner we get out of here the better." N pointed out and we made our way through the hall and got to the front but when Luke and N tried to open the door it wouldn't work and no surprise, same thing with the sonic lipstick.

"He's sealed the doors."

"Telekinesis, the same way he animated the clown manikins." I kept my mouth shut, mainly because I'm not sure if sonic lipsticks work on wood. The Doctor's sonic screwdriver doesn't work on wood doors after all.

"Whatever we're dealing with here its _extremely_ powerful." Sarah Jane added as Clyde and Rani, who lagged behind a bit, came.

"What'd I tell you." Clyde pointed out to Rani, who looked a little worried.

"And it's got us trapped?"

"Nope, it just thinks so." I said, looking around.

"Oh no, Miss Blair." We looked to see Spellman had suddenly appeared only four feet away from us. "I'm confident of it."

"You're really an alien?" Rani asked, in amazement, just staring at Spellman.

"Stay back, Rani. Blair, make sure you protect them. Just leave this to me." Sarah Jane said as she went to face Spellman. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who am _I_?" Spellman asked and suddenly transformed into the pied piper. "I am the Pied Piper, who conjured away a whole town's infants and have chilled the hearts of parents for more than seven centuries." He then changed to a creepy looking clown. Which, makes me wonder how this guy kidnaps kids, no sane parent would let their child anywhere near a clown like this. "And now, I am Odd Bob the clown; who snatches children in the heart beat their mother's back is turned. I am the thing that lives in the darkest corners. I am all these things and more. I am all that you fear the most, and you are mine to feed on."

"Oh yeah, then why aren't you the thing I fear most?" I taunted back as N held me away from Spellman.

"Fear me, you are mine." He made to grab Sarah Jane but she dodged and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Don't let him touch you!" She fired the extinguisher and knowing that it has to be really cold, I was a little surprised to see him not react to it. But then again, alien and I'm not sure what his body can take.

"Oh sweet, sweet fear." He cheered, turning to Rani who looked scared as I got in front of her.

"Luke, N! Give me a hand!" Clyde asked but only Luke went to help as N came to my side.

"Why are you coming after me?" Rani asked, terrified.

"You three have tickets, you are mine." He hissed as N got in front of me. This really shocked me. He's supposed to care more for Pokemon then humans and here he is, protecting me; at least I think he is.

"Get away from them!" Sarah Jane roared as she hit Odd Bob with the fire extinguisher and he turned to look at her. "I'm not scared of you."

"Oh, but you are me." He said, easily taking the extinguisher from her and tossing it aside. "Sarah Jane Smith, of all the things you have seen, out of all the things out in the dark you have fought, it's me that lives in your nightmares. The painted face of a clown!" This was the first time, I had ever seen Sarah Jane so scared. Since I first met her in that school and to the day the Daleks invaded the Earth, she was always brave but now she looked completely horrified.

"Mum!" Luke screamed but then a cell phone ran and Rani pulled out her phone. This seemed to have stunned Odd Bob and the door opened.

"Quick, we're out! Come on!"

"Run!"

"He's frozen!" Rani pointed out as we ran out of the building and a taxi was waiting for us.

"Blair, you and your friends follow my car and be careful." Sarah Jane ordered as N and I nodded and the three of us dove into the taxi.

"Where to?"

"Just follow that car." I pointed to the car that Sarah Jane and the others had gotten in.

"What just happened?" Bianca asked, as we drove away.

"The cell phone ring must've disturbed something in Odd Bob." I pointed out, not looking back at the building. "Why did it want us to fear him?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Sarah Jane when we stop." N pointed out as Bianca tugged on my sleeve.

"How does he know Sarah Jane already?"

"Time travel, it's confusing. Something happened in his past that involves me and that's how he met the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and the others." I said as Bianca looked excited.

"Wow, you met the Doctor? What's he like?" For some reason, a look of anger crossed N's face and he didn't speak until the topic was changed away from the Doctor. What happened between N and the Doctor? Still, we made it to what seemed to be Sarah Jane's house without much trouble. As we jumped out of the cab and Sarah Jane went to pay, Rani's phone rang again.

"Okay, annoying ringtones have their uses, I think we've all learned that today: But they're still annoying." Clyde pointed out as Rani took out her phone. How many times has that phone been ringing since we leaved Odd Bob behind?

"Its my mum, what do I tell her?" Rani asked looking at Sarah Jane for answers.

"Tell her you're on the way home." Sarah Jane said quickly, after the cab left and she pulled me toward the house.

"What? You just expect me to just go home like that?"

"Mum, I think you have to tell her everything?" Luke stated as Sarah Jane looked shocked.

"No, I told you. Both of you."

"Please Sarah Jane, that phone is doing my head in." Clyde pointed out as Sarah Jane looked to me and I just shrugged, it's her call not mine. Sarah Jane seemed to resign herself before going up Rani and hanging up her phone.

"I'm going to offer you a choice, Rani." Sarah Jane started. "Cover over the road, go back to your parents, and the life you lived before you moved here. Nothing will have ever changed or you can come with me. If you do that, will ever be the same again."

"Think, carefully." I said as she looked at me. "I was thirteen when I got into this stuff and it never really leaves you."

"I want to know the truth." Rani said, sounding determined.

"Then tell your mum, I'm giving you a little work experience." She said and we walked into her house. I've never seen her home before and it looked really nice. You'd never expect she fought aliens. Which reminds me, where did she place that computer of her? I think she called it Mr. Smith.

"This way."

"This place is huge." Rani said, looking around but Clyde didn't look impressed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." I turned to N who stood near a table but from what he was staring at, there was nothing there.

"Are you alright, N?" I asked, as he turned to me.

"Yes, fine." He said, following Sarah Jane up the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Bianca wondered moving next to me.

"I have no idea." We followed Clyde, who started to lead the way (probably to impress Rani) to the attic.

"Now this, it where it gets interesting."

"How cool is this." Rani gasped in awe looking at the large space. This was defiantly Sarah Jane's office because I remember the background when the Daleks invaded Earth.

"At least this room in the same." N sighed, looking a little relieved as he looked around the room. I was about to ask him something when I heard Rani talking.

"But you're a journalist, and what does that make them?" Rani asked, looking at N and me.

"I am, and they're a special case that I need to discuss with them later." Sarah Jane answered.

"Not with alien gismos in her attic and having a friend that doesn't even bat an eye lid at a shape-changing alien clown pied piper thing." Rani countered as I shrugged.

"When you see alien weirdness for so long, you get used to it; trust me."

"That's more of a hobby." Sarah Jane added, sending me a look.

"Okay, any second now my alarm's gonna go off and it's my second day Part Veil. A new school where you dad is teacher, anyone would have nutty dreams." Rani added as I looked at N as he looked back.

"At least she had it better than me when it came to first alien encounter." N said with a sigh.

"Alright Rani," Sarah Jane started, coming to Rani. "This is what we do: Luke, Clyde and me. When aliens come to Earth, and they do all the time, if they're friendly and they need help, we're here to give it to them."  
>"On the other hand if they're looking for trouble, we give it to them too." I like this kid. Has a sense of humor.<p>

"Yeah well, I wouldn't put it quiet like that." Sarah Jane said looking a bit put out, she does try to be peaceful I'm guessing.

"Yeah but we have saved the world twelve times now." Luke added, as Rani got excited.

"For real?"

"No one is keeping score!"

"Except Luke." Clyde added and Bianca and I giggled.

"What's important are the rules." Sarah Jane said calmly. "We look out for each other, we respect all life whatever planet its from, and we tell no one what we do. Do you understand: no one."

"That and the fact that no one would believe us." I added.

"But how are you involved in all this?" Rani asked.

"Alien technology." I said, showing her my Vortex Manipulator. "It can take me to whatever planet what ever dimension I wish, only not parallel ones. These are my friends N, Bianca, and this little Munna and accidentally got caught when my Vortex Manipulator went haywire sending us here. Luckily, Sarah Jane is an old friend of mine."

"So you've fought aliens?"

"Yep, saved the world a couple times too and some with Sarah Jane here."

"Two?" Sarah Jane asked looking confused.

"Well, the first time we met at the school counts." I said with a shrug. "The point is you can't tell a single soul. I had to tell certain people so that if anything happens I'm not the only one that can defend the dimension I'm going to."

"Yes, I understand." Rani answered and Sarah Jane seemed pleased.

"Mr. Smith, I need you." Okay, what happened next was awesome! The fire placed moved and revealed a giant alien computer.

"What's happening?"

"Ah don't worry, it's only Mr. Smith." Clyde said casually.

"Yes, Sarah Jane, how can I help you?"

"Oh my god, this is the computer that helped us against the Daleks?" I asked and Sarah Jane nodded. "My god, you've been busy."

"It's a computer. A _talking_ computer. You've got a talking computer in your wall!"

"Actually, he's a Xylok. A crystalline life-form; smartest in the galaxy." Luke answered as Clyde and Sarah Jane stared at him. "But computers close enough; super computer."

"Mr. Smith, I need you to tell me everything about the Pied Piper and a clown called Odd Bob." Sarah Jane asked.  
>"And this has to do with the children that have gone missing." Mr. Smith answered as the screen showed a few articles. "Across America, in the period of 1932 to 1940, there were children disappearances connecting to a traveling clown known as Odd Bob."<p>

"So many."

"Those poor kids." Bianca gasped, clutching onto Munna who seemed to try and comfort the blonde.

"What about the Pied Piper?" Rani asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." Mr. Smith said, as Sarah Jane looked shocked. "In fact, I'm sensing three others as well as an unknown entity in the room."

"My name is Blair, I used to travel with the Doctor. These are my friends, N and Bianca, and our new friends, Munna and Rani." I introduced.

"Munny." We turned to stare at Bianca. "His name is Munny."

"Um… Okay, Mr. Smith this is Munny the Munna." I reintroduced.

"They're just visiting." Sarah Jane added and I could almost feel a slight sadness from Rani at this. "What about the Pied Piper?"

"The legendary figure, who in 1284 rid the German town of Hamlin of rats by means of a magical tune. When the town refused to pay his fee, he enchanted away all its children."

"But is it really true? Do you have any facts on Hamlin's past?" I asked, at least this computer talks to me. The TARDIS only talks to the Doctor.

"It's a matter of historical fact that Hamlin lost its children." Mr. Smith added.

"Whoa, you mean its true?" Rani asked, shocked.

"That's the thing about fairytales Rani, they always have something that they're based on." I said, before moving to her. "When you get the chance ask Sarah Jane about the Lock Ness Monster. She said she saw it before.

"Seriously?"

"Ahem." We looked to see Sarah Jane looking a little impatient but also a little amused.

"We've got something for you to scan, Mr. Smith." N said, placing his ticket on to what looked like a scanner that popped out of the main machine.

"I'm detecting traces of an alien energy."

"Yes." This really seemed to please Sarah Jane and I haven't seen her like this since we did our investigation at the school years back.

"But what sort of energy?" Bianca asked.

"I can not find any comparable data for analysis." Well, that didn't help.

"So this is something from way off." Clyde translated for Rani.

"Mr. Smith, can you show us the extraterrestrial records of that area during that time period?" I asked.

"I can, Miss Blair." Mr. Smith said as he pulled up a map and scanned the area.

"Hey, what's that in the Weserbergland Mountains?" Luke asked, pointing at the map and Mr. Smith zoomed in for us to take a look.

"A meteorite fragment that arrived in 1893." Mr. Smith answered.

"The year before the Piper arrived!" Rani stated, getting an idea. "Yes, the piper was in the meteorite, result!"

"The meteorite had a diameter of 30.12 space craft. An unlikely space craft, Rani." Mr. Smith corrected.

"Still, good idea though." N said and this was the first time I've ever heard N say anything nice to another human being other than me. Maybe there's hope that he might not hate humans and see that we aren't so bad.

"Still, what do we know about it?" Sarah Jane asked. "The meteorite is currently on loan for scientific research at the University of Munick to the U.K."

"You mean it's here?"

"And he came with it." Luke answered Clyde.

"Perhaps if I were to analyze a fragment, I could provide some information on the energy sample."

"Of course, where is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The Pharos Institute." This seemed to really please Sarah Jane and the rest of the time was devoted to planning what we should do next as well as talking about my connection to aliens and what it was like traveling with the Doctor. Again, when I talked about the Doctor, N didn't like it. In fact, he left the room as I started talking about him and wouldn't come back in until I stopped. What does N have against the Doctor?

Still, the rest of the day was pretty good, after Clyde and Rani left Bianca and I helped Sarah Jane with dinner as Luke and N started talking about different theories. Great, bring two geniuses together and there's no end to their talk of knowledge. Still after dinner, that's when a little problem came in. There's only one guest room in the house. Well, it shouldn't have been a problem, Bianca and I can just pitch the tent in the living room and N can sleep in the guest room but N keeps insisting on staying with me.

Well, there's no real stopping N so I let him stay in the tent with me only if he stays in his bed this time. I just came back from making sure Munny and Bianca were settled in the guest room and made it back to the tent to see N lying in bed. He didn't look well at all and was muttering in his sleep; must be having a nightmare.

"Blair..." I stared at N. What could his nightmare be and why would it involve me?

"N. N! Wake up." I said, shaking him and his jumped awake and looked around and when he saw me and he threw his arms around me. "N are you alright?"

"Yeah, now I am." N said, calm down a little. "A bad nightmare, that's all."

"What was it?" I asked, moving to sit next to him.

"You leaving," N said, I couldn't help and stared at the green haired young man, "I waited for ten years for you to return. You were the only human that loves Pokemon as well as my only human friend; you were taken away from me all those years ago. Even though I had my friend, I was still lonely without you."

"Is that what you're scared of most? Being lonely?" I asked as N stayed silent. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm afraid of the dark."

"Really?"

"Hey, if you were there that day with me, Donna, and the Doctor in The Library, you'd understand." N glared and stood up looking a little frustrated.

"Why do you look for the Doctor? You keep telling stories of some dangerous adventures. Why do you look for him even though you'll be in danger?" That's a good question, I remember wanting to return to my normal life when I first met the Doctor and I ended up traveling with him every summer break since then.

"I don't really know, I guess that I miss the adventure." I said, thinking about it. "Maybe me going to find him to face is fate is just an excuse to have another adventure. Maybe Mom was right all along." I looked up at N only to see a look I couldn't identify in his eyes. "N, are you alright?"

"Yes, let's get some sleep." N said, going back to his bed. Seriously, what is N thinking? Sometimes, I think I'll never understand the male race: both alien and humans alike.

N kept his promise and stayed on his side, which is good but I still worried about Tsunami and the others back in the Pokemon world. Maybe they left thinking I abandoned them.

"Trust me, they wouldn't leave you." N said, noticing the look on my face, as we got ready for the day. "They really love you, they're really lucky."

"Huh?" I asked but N left the tent to eat breakfast with Sarah Jane and the others. Again, I'll never understand males. Really, there wasn't much of anything for us to do. Since Bianca, N, and I don't have anything to do in this world all we can do is stay in the house while Luke went to school with Clyde and Rani and Sarah Jane went to the institute to get a piece of the meteor for Mr. Smith to look at. So really, all we can do right now is wait for Sarah Jane to return so that we can know what we're facing and how to stop it.

"Man, why can't we do anything?" Bianca whined, as the three of us and Munny sat in the attic with Mr. Smith.

"At this moment, attempting to confront Odd Bob will lead to disaster." Mr. Smith answered as Bianca sighed.

"I know but I'm sick of waiting."

"I know what you mean." I said, feeling restless. "Odd Bob can be out there right now hurting more kids and we're in here; hiding."

"It's too dangerous for us to leave right now." N paraphrased Mr. Smith and N did seem calmer but I can tell he's a little worried. "We just have to wait. If anything happens, anything happens I'm sure Mr. Smith will tell us."

"I know but I'm just worried." I said and pulled out my ticket. "Why did River Song give these to us?"

"We might not know for a while." N said, sitting next to me and hugged me tightly. "Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Okay, N is supposed to care for only Pokemon. How deep into his mind as a child did I go?

"Awe, the two of you look so cute together!" Bianca gushed as I blushed slightly.

"We're not together like that!" I yelled getting up. "N and I are just friends, right?"

"No." N said, getting up to hug me. "Blair's my _best_ friend and I'm not gonna share her with anyone." I couldn't help but blush at his closeness. 'What's wrong with me? He's hugged me before.' I thought, with a sigh. 'God, I can't believe he said that. Wait, why didn't I stop him?' I quickly got out of N arms, hoping he didn't see me blushing.

"I'm gonna go down stairs, I think Sarah Jane is back." I said and ran out of the attic. To my surprise, Sarah Jane was downstairs looking a little flustered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I got the sample." Sarah Jane said taking out a rock.

"Good, let's get it to Mr. Smith."

"Wait," I turned to Sarah Jane to see her looking serious, "you need to tell me more about N."

"Why now?"

"Because he knows more than he should." She said, as I sighed. "How many people know about the Doctor from N's world?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." I said with a shrug. "Something will happen to my future. I'll meet the younger N and because of that more people will know about the Doctor but I don't know how people know now. Right now, only five people so far know of the Doctor but haven't met him yet. Only N has met him but much on what happened since it'll be in my future."

"And how he know me, Luke, and the others?" Sarah Jane asked, as I started wringing my hands.

"That's the thing, the events N had also involved you as well. I don't know what it is since N won't tell me though."

"That's good. He seems good at keeping this quiet." Sarah Jane said as we walked upstairs to the attic. Finally, Mr. Smith scanned the rock that Sarah Jane brought back and we learned a bit more on Odd Bob.

"The meteorite originated from the Jeggorabax cluster." Mr. Smith answered.

"I've never heard of it." Sarah Jane added as Bianca and N turned to look at me and all I can do was shrug. The Doctor never mentioned that place.

"It is a dark nebula on the cluster of the Gozitagobax system." Mr. Smith finished as we looked at each other.

"But what about energy traces?" Sarah Jane asked.

"There is a energy residue matching the sample I analyzed." I thought for a minute and then it hit me.

"Mr. Smith, what are the entities that live in this cluster?" I asked.

"There are stories of entities in this region created by emotions, such as fear."

"And this energy must've come in a meteor. That's it!" Bianca cheered, looking excited. "It arrived when people were scared of the rats and it made the Pied Piper!"

"And when manifested, the entity required more fear for its survival." Mr. Smith added. Now it all made sense.

"It took the children to create fear, and it's been doing the same thing ever since." Sarah Jane concluded as I nodded.

"The fear of losing your child is a strong thing. It must be horrible for parents." I said as N looked sad. I can guess Ghetsis really didn't treat N like a son much in his childhood. Suddenly, Sarah Jane's phone rang and she answered it at once, putting it on speaker.

"Mum, guys, I think you'd better get down here." Luke voice said from the phone. Oh god, what's happened now? We can hear Rani and Clyde yelling for people to turn back, no they were trying to stop the children because of the dangers. "I think they're heading for the circus museum."

"So this is what he was talking about." Sarah Jane gasped, horrified.

"What?" N asked, did Odd Bob talk to Sarah Jane while she was out?

"He's going to make the whole school vanish." I could feel my blood run cold. That amount of fear can keep him going for a long time. It's like Hamlin all over again. "Luke, what ever you do don't follow them into the museum. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"We have to go there. We got to stop him?" Bianca said, as she grabbed her bag as well as mine.

"Yeah, but how do you stop fear?" I asked, slinging my backpack on.

"We'll figure that later." N said, looking serious.

"Mr. Smith, I have a job for you." Sarah Jane said, I knew an idea popped into her head. "I need you to scan the school records for all the children's cell phones."

"That's it, use the frequency to stop Odd Bob." N said, looking impressed.

"We'll call you and when we do, call all the phone numbers at once." Sarah Jane ordered as we left the attic, dashed downstairs, and out the door.

"Do you think this'll stop Odd Bob?" I asked as we drove off.

"I'm not sure, but we can't let those children disappear." Sarah Jane said and she has a point. Now that we know what Odd Bob really is we can fight him later. Right now, the children's safety is more important. We soon arrived near the circus museum to see a hoard of students holding red balloons and in the front was Luke, Rani, and Clyde trying to stop them.

"We've been trying to make them turn back but they won't listen." Rani answered as we joined the walk.

"It's like they're zombies."

"I think Spellman's controlling them, much like he did the clown manikins." Sarah Jane pointed out and I couldn't help but feel a little scared. All these children can vanish off the face of the Earth if Spellman gets his hands on them.

"But what's he going to do to them? It's practically."

"I'm not sure what he does to them but he needs the fear of the parents to keep living." I said as the three stared at me.

"The guy is an energy entity of fear and needs fear to survive." N explained. We finally reached the museum and Spellman was standing out there, waiting for them.

"Welcome to Spellman's Magical Museum of the circus! Just step this way!" Spellman cheered as a few students walked in.

"I don't think so, Mr. Spellman." Sarah Jane, more confident than yesterday.

"I don't think you have any say in the matter, Miss Smith." Spellman jeered.

"Perhaps I should phone a friend." I couldn't help but smile as Sarah Jane phoned a friend and called Mr. Smith. At once, all the phones in the children's pockets started ringing and they started to wake up from their trances. Leaving to Sarah Jane to have this plan. "Oh, looks like this line is busy."

"It must be Mr. Smith." Luke said, realizing what was going on.

"Yep, he scanned the school for the phone numbers before we left." Bianca said, looking happy as they children let go of their balloons.

"The phone signals are messing with Spellman's power." Clyde cheered as we watched the balloons float into the sky. I then felt a hand hold mine and I looked to N, who looked happy. I couldn't blame him. A crisis has been averted.

"Beat that, Spellman." I said, feeling confident.

"You meddled with me at your own cost, Sarah Jane Smith." Spellman said, furiously.

"I'm not scared of you or Odd Bob." Sarah Jane said with no fear. Good thing too.

"You think you have conquered your fear, Miss Smith?" Spellman asked, but Sarah Jane just smiled. "I will show you fear."

"You'd better get lost before we really mess with you, Spellman." I said as he turned to glare at me.

"You may have seen fear, Blair Reedman but I will show you real fear. You and your friend." What? Before I could ask him what he meant, he walked back into the museum. This can't be good.

"Sounds like a bad loser to me." Clyde said, not really thinking of Spellman's words.

"Everyone's going back to school."

"We won!" Bianca cheered. I suddenly saw large mass of yellow and my hand suddenly felt colder. I looked to see N had vanished.

"No... Not N." I gasped, not noticing another has vanished among us.

"Luke? Luke!" I turned to see Luke had gone missing too.

"He was right next to me!"

"So was N!"

"Where'd they go?"

"Luke!" Oh god, N's gone. I felt cold, I guess I've gotten a bit used to N being around but now I'm mad.

"No, I'm not having this." Clyde growled before marching toward the door.

"No Clyde, you stay here. You too, Rani, Blair, Bianca." Sarah Jane said, determined to find Luke. "Luke is my son, I'm going after him on my own."

"Then I'm coming with you." I said, I need to get N back.

"Blair…"

"Look, he took N. I'm not going to let him vanish." I said, looking imploringly at Sarah Jane. "Please, I need to find him." Sarah Jane looked conflicted but nodded.

"No way, I'm coming to help you." Rani said as I shook my head.

"We can't risk losing the three of you too." I said looking at my three friends.

"Now stay here, come on Blair."

"Right." I nodded and followed her inside the museum. Instantly, Sarah Jane locked the door behind us so that the others couldn't follow us. "You do know they'll try to find a way in?"

"Let's hope they don't." Sarah Jane said as we walked in. The place was completely empty and it didn't help that Spellman's laugh was mixing with the laughter on the speakers.

"Maybe we should split up?" I suggested.

"No, we have strength in numbers right now." Sarah Jane said, pointing her sonic lipstick at a clown manikin but nothing happened. A faint sound could be heard from inside the hall of mirrors and one sound was very clear.

"Blair, where are you?"

"N!" I ran in ignoring Sarah Jane who ran after me. I lost her in the mirrors but I need to find N. He was snatched right out of my hand and I'm not going to let him vanish like the others; not now that I….

"Blair!" I turned to see N in a mirror behind me.

"N!" I ran to in and N didn't vanish. "N, I'm right here!"

"Blair! Where are you?" N seemed just as scared as I was, if not more.

"N, I'm right here! Can you hear me?" I yelled but N suddenly vanished. "No, N! Where are you?" The only reply I could get was Spellman's laughter. "Where is he? Where's N?" I yelled but again laughter, I hate this.

"Not scared of me, Miss Smith? I think you are." I heard Spellman taunt Sarah Jane somewhere else.

"If you hurt my son, Spellman, if you've done anything to him I will destroy you!" Sarah Jane yelled, the anger in her voice ringing in my ears.

"And what of you, Miss Reedman? You now see real fear."

"You'd better give N and Luke back right now before I kick you in the nuts you bastard!" I yelled, as Spellman laughed.

"The fear of a mother for her young and the fear of losing someone you love are the strongest fear of all." Spellman said, he seemed pleased.

"You better believe it." I heard Sarah Jane and a crash. I ran to the source to see Sarah Jane putting her sonic lipstick away from the hole she made and we could see a light and we ran to get out.

"Come on, Spellman. No more smoke and mirrors." Sarah Jane called out, her sonic lipstick at the ready.

"If you think you're going to eat our fear, prepare to starve, vermin!" I yelled, ready to kick Spellman into hell. Sarah Jane suddenly gasped and she pulled me away with her to see Spellman, now dressed as Odd Bob. He took Sarah Jane's hand and tried to lick it but she pulled her hand away in disgust.

"Taste like fear to me." He said, smugly.

"Where are N and Luke?" I asked.

"Oh they're with the others." Odd Bob said.

"The others?"

"The boy at the station, the boy playing foot ball, if you really want me to count them you'd better pull up a chair. It has been over seven hundred years, don't cha know." He just laughed and Sarah Jane seemed scared but I'm not.

"Where did you put them?"

"Oh why care for the others when you just want to save that boy?" Spellman asked.

"Just tell me!" I growled. I'm tired of this guy.

"Somewhere between this world and another." Odd Bob answered. "They are sleeping. I don't want to harm them, I don't need to."

"They're fine." Sarah Jane said, a little relieved but I won't be satisfied until N is back and safe.

"Then give N back, give them all back!" I ordered as he grinned at me.

"After a while they just…" Odd Bob just made a motion of them going poof and that isn't want I wanted to see, "fade away."

"Bring them back, bring them back now!" Sarah Jane ordered and Odd Bob just laughed. I really want to kick this guy into a Dalek den, I really do. That'll be the one time I'll own the Daleks something if they could kill this annoying bastard.

"Oh, I can't do that." He said as I glared at him. "Can you imagine, a boogie man who brings children back from never Neverland?" He popped and I just glared at him but Sarah Jane still was scared of him. "I would cease," Odd Bob then changed to Spellman, "to be."

"Then do us all a favor and vanish but bring everyone you've taken back." I ordered.

"If you don't exist anymore, all the harm you've done is reversed." Sarah Jane said simply. "The children who have been taken, at least the one's taken from here, Luke and N."

"But you cannot destroy me, Miss Smith. No one can destroy fear. It is a part of you all. I am a part of you both." Spellman said and that's true but that doesn't mean I can't be brave and face it. "Now, if you are so concerned for your son and friend, let me take you both to join them. I'm sure, your disappearance, with time will give me much nourishment."

"You lay on hand on us and I swear you'll have a fear of me." I threatened but Spellman wasn't phased.

"Alright Mr. Spellman, listen to this." Clyde said, coming out from his hiding spot. Two aerials got married, you should've seen the reception."

"Clyde!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, we can't have someone else vanish.

"Another child, another frightened mother. Yes, you have ticket, Clyde Langer." Spellman said, moving toward Clyde.

"Keep away from him."

"What do you call a sheep with no legs, a cloud." I smiled at that. It was kind of funny. In fact, Clyde started pulling out joke after joke and each were funny. He even brought Sarah Jane in and Rani and Bianca started making joke. Then I remembered, the thing to get rid of fear is laughter. Gotta give J.K Rowling a hand for that.

"Stop this!" Spellman ordered, not looking comfortable.

"What's wrong, Mr. Spellman? Does the sound of laughter upset you? Does it frighten you?" Sarah Jane asked, her confidence back.

"You will fear me!" It really did seem to pain him and he tried to make us scared but to no avail.

"It's getting weaker." Rani whispered as Clyde started firing more jokes and Bianca laughed.

"What's wrong Mr. Spellman? Not game for a laugh?"

"People have shuddered in fear of my shadow for over seven hundred years." Spellman said, looking a little strained.

"And now they're laughing, they're all laughing Spellman." I added.

"Sarah Jane, your pocket." Rani pointed out and we looked as Clyde kept Spellman busy with jokes. In Sarah Jane's pocket was the meteor fragment.

"That's it of course. That's it." Sarah Jane said, holding out the space rock.

"Think you can destroy me with your pathetic jokes?" Spellman asked, looking really strained.

"Hey, this is classic material."

"I'm not going to destroy you, Mr. Spellman. I'm just gonna put you back where you belong. Where you don't need anyone's fear to survive." Sarah Jane said, holding out the space rock.

"No!" Spellman yelled but he did seem weaker now. He seemed to not keep start losing his form.

"This is where you belong. The meteor that brought you to Earth, you've always been attached to it but you were strong enough to resist its pull but not anymore Mr. Spellman." Sarah Jane pointed out as Spellman looked like he was struggling. "The nightmare is over." With that, Spellman disintegrated and went inside the little meteorite.

"Thank you, the joker in the pack." Clyde said, turning to bow to them as Bianca clapped for him. "Every alien busting team should have one."

"That was good thinking Clyde." Sarah Jane said, really impressed.

"Well, it was Rani's idea." Clyde corrected.

"Yeah, well I told him to be funny." Rani said but one problem still hanged over my head.

"But where's N and Luke?" I asked.

"Mum?"

"Blair?" I turned to see N standing with Luke, perfectly safe.

"N!" I ran and instantly hugged him tightly and he hugged back. "Man, you scared me for a second."

"You were?" N asked, looking shocked and happy as Sarah Jane went to hug her son too.

"Yeah, so please don't do it again." I said, with a small blush as I let go. I really don't want to admit I was scared out of my mind for his safety.

"What happened? Where's Spellman?" Luke asked, looking around.

"Well, I imagine you can say he's finally paid the piper." Sarah Jane said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're getting better." I said as N nodded. Suddenly, my Vortex Manipulator started beeping.

"What's happening?" Rani asked, looking at it.

"Maybe because Spellman is gone now, we can go back." I said, looking at N who nodded in agreement.

"You'd better than back." N said as we moved to Bianca and they grabbed on to me.

"See you around Sarah Jane and if the Doctor comes your way, tell him I'm looking for him." I said and we were sucked back into the time vortex. I'm never gonna get used to this tossing feeling because I feel sick again and Bianca's screaming in my ear didn't help things. Finally we landed hard on the grassy ground.

"Osha!"

"Pansear!" I sat up only to be thrown back to the ground as my Pokemon came to hug me.

"Guys, you're okay!" I cheered hugging them back tightly. Their cries of happiness as well as mine weren't enough though for me to see N leaving.

"N!" I called back as he stopped. "I'm happy you're safe and thanks for cheering me up about my Pokemon."

"You're welcome." N said with a smile that made me blush before running off.

"Why'd he have to leave though? He could've traveled with you." Bianca pointed out as I shook my head.

"Nah, he's got other things. Besides I know I'll see him again." I said, with a smile. Yeah, at least I know I'll see N again.

"And what about those other children? Do you think they made it out alright?" Bianca asked as I looked up at the sky.

"I'm sure of it. N and Luke came back so I'm certain everyone who recently vanished returned back to the world." I said, with a sigh. "I just wanna know why the hell River gave me this ticket and I'm sure she gave N his ticket."

"Good guess." Bianca and I jumped and we turned to see the one and only River Song. "Hello Sweetheart." Oh god, she's got a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Anna: Well, Blair seems happy now.<p>

Crystal: Yes, I'm happy for that seeing as it'll take me a while to update this story with school coming to an end.

Anna: That's right, you think she'll mind?

Crystal: I've only got a few weeks left so it's good. Oh and I'd like to thank Mikaela the Cat, Aerith-the-Evenstar, and Nicole for review these chapters. Hope to see you real soon. The next chapter will be when River, Blair, and Cheren stop Team Plasma in the Wellspring Cave. Bye for now!


End file.
